Títeres y Titiriteros
by mikaera
Summary: Las guerras no suponen ser diversión, y de hecho no lo son para los soldados. Pero qué sucede cuando los que tienen el poder, son quienes ríen al verlos caer? Historia del autoritarismo contra la impotencia, centrada en los Demolition Boys.
1. Incertidumbre y Seguridad

**Hola Lectores! Aquí traje algo nuevo! Quizás no debería, pero estas ideas hay que dejarlas salir… bueno, es una historia un poco trágica seguramente. **

**El relato ocurre cuando los personajes, principalmente Demolition Boys ya que los otros no aparecen en la historia, aún son chicos y están en la abadía. Kai tiene nueve años casi diez. Y bueno… ya se enterarán de qué trata, pero involucra mucho el ambiente de guerra, el poder y el autoritarismo. **

**Bueno, espero que les guste, aquí va.

* * *

**

Títeres y Titiriteros. 

Capítulo 1: Incertidumbre y Seguridad. 

_Kai's POV_

_Nunca me puse a sacar la cuenta de la cantidad de años que hace desde que vivo aquí. Esta esuela es tan distinta de aquella de la que mi madre me habló que algún día conocería, todo es tan frío, tan desolado. Mi abuelo nunca llegó a describirme aquel lugar al que me llevaría una vez que cumpliera cierta edad, promesa que me hizo desde que tengo memoria. _

_Así que de esto se trataba. Una fría construcción, en la que vivo encerrado día y noche, muros de cemento duros como el invierno, que ahí afuera acaba con todo ser y esperanza de vida. _

_Sé que estoy en Rusia, más precisamente Moscú, que tengo nueve años, y que mi nombre es Kai Hiwatari. Voltaire es mi abuelo, vive en una mansión que sólo una vez tuve la oportunidad de ver, pero que casi no recuerdo, fue hace muchos años. También sé que mi entrenador, al menos el principal de los tantos que nos entrenan en este lugar, se llama Boris Balkov, y es el jefe de esta residencia. _

_Cuando llegué aquí, cosa que fue como hace seis años y que está muy borroso en mi memoria, no entendía nada. No había casi ningún niño de mi edad, yo era el más pequeño y algo que recuerdo bien es las miradas de todos sobre mí, cuando se iban enterando de que yo era el nieto de Voltaire. Es que mi abuelo es el dueño de todo esto, es el que da las órdenes. Incluso es superior a Boris, que parece invencible, pero sin embargo lo he visto llorar una vez a raíz de una discusión con mi abuelo. _

_Mi vida desde ese entonces consistió en simple y puro entrenamiento. Todos los santos días nos levantan a las seis de la mañana, hasta los ocho años (los que llaman clase novato) es a las siete pero aquí dicen que ya soy de nivel intermedio. No lo creo así, a penas tengo diez años y algunos chicos de clase avanzada se ven peor que yo, pero sólo Boris y esa gente entiende esas cosas… _

_Después empezamos en el gimnasio, tengo una rutina que seguir al igual que los demás niños de mi grupo, que también son de mi edad. No me llevo muy bien con ellos, suelen detestarme porque los supero en habilidad y fuerza, bah qué más da, siempre he sido mejor que los compañeros que me tocan. A los que duramente supero es a los chicos de nivel avanzado. Son los que tienen de once a catorce años. Ahí me hice un grupo de amigos, es porque como tengo sus mismas habilidades me buscaron en el gimnasio y comenzamos a hablar. _

_Después de la rutina nos dan unos minutos de descanso antes de ir a comer, pero como es poco tiempo y estamos todos cansados generalmente la mayoría aprovecha a usar las duchas. Cuando hay muchos chicos, Tala, quien que se convirtió en mi mejor amigo y yo aprovechamos para escaparnos y salir a jugar a la nieve si no hace mucho frío. Aún tengo ganas de jugar muchas veces, y él me hace compañía. _

_A la una del mediodía es el almuerzo, no comemos muy bien pero ya me acostumbré, recuerdo que el primer tiempo lloraba porque extrañaba la comida de mi mamá, ahora pienso, qué patético. Después de almorzar tenemos una hora hasta las pruebas de nivel, ahí te examinan los científicos y anotan un montón de números, que se traducen al estado atlético en el que nos encontramos cada uno de los chicos. Creo que es la hora del día que más detesto, hay pruebas de toda clase, te miden la temperatura corporal, la presión sanguínea, cantidad de glóbulos rojos, presión cerebral, todo ante los ejercicios que efectuamos a diario. _

_Durante la tarde tenemos más rutinas, esta vez generalmente son sobre beyblade. Detesto ese juego, pero también me acostumbré a tolerarlo. Y más tarde, como a las cuatro, tenemos las clases teóricas. Son cosas de idiomas, técnicas de beyblade en teoría, y conocimientos sobre matemáticas, historia Rusa, física y química. Dicen que no necesitamos nada más, porque después de todo estamos para servir a nuestra 'casa'. _

_Antes de dormirnos tenemos que decir algunas cosas ante Boris, él se para en el estrado en la sala general y nosotros repetimos palabras a las cuales aún no les encuentro el sentido. Vamos a dormir a las diez, para poder levantarnos temprano al día siguiente. Y de vuelta a lo mismo. _

_Hay algunas rutinas que no cambian durante los diferentes niveles, (esos son, novato: 6 a 8 años; intermedio 9 a 10 años; avanzado 11 a 14 años; y experto 15 a vaya a saber cuántos, no he visto a nadie mayor a esa edad aquí aún). Esas rutinas son las teóricas y la parte de la repetición de palabras, eso es para todos igual. En cambio, en el gimnasio te intensifican los entrenamientos, agregan algunas pruebas en la parte de laboratorio, y te enfrentas a máquinas en lugar de chicos en la parte de beyblade. Sería interesante ser uno de los chicos de avanzado o experto, quizás hasta sea más divertido. _

_Algo que siempre me llamó la atención, es que cada algunos años un grupo selecto de niños de nivel avanzado y experto desaparece en cierta época, creo que es noviembre o quizás diciembre, porque es cuando comienzan las nevadas. Nunca nadie me supo explicar por qué, y cuando una vez le pregunté a Boris éste me miró queriéndome comer crudo, a partir de ahí simplemente no pregunté más. _

_Sé qué día es, estamos a veintidós de octubre. Lo sé porque ayer, durante la repetición de palabras con Boris, éste dijo que hoy se cumplirían diez años de la creación de la abadía. Curioso, no? Éste mismo año yo cumplo diez años, nada más que los cumplo el próximo mes. Mi cumpleaños es cuando empiezan las nevadas. Es la época del año que más me gustaba, aunque ha dejado de serlo con las desapariciones de los chicos. _

POV Normal.

El timbre de las siete de la mañana sonó, hora de empezar el gimnasio para los que estaban en el grupo de Kai, y de levantarse para los más pequeños. Kai efectivamente había llegado a aquella abadía mucho tiempo antes la edad promedio de entrada, los seis años. Él estaba allí desde los cuatro, debido al poderío de su abuelo Voltaire Hiwatari sobre las empresas. Éste tenía muchos otros sitios como la abadía dispersados en otras partes de Rusia y en algunos otros países como Alemania, Inglaterra, Suiza y Nueva Zelanda, los de mayor importancia. El centro de entrenamiento mayor era el de Moscú.

Por consiguiente era también, al que todos los demás centros temían.

Kai caminó hacia el gimnasio, tomó el papel en el que estaba escrita su rutina, y al leerlo una vez lo memorizó. Vio como tras él entraban un chico un poco más alto, no mucho, de cabello colorado y ojos azules. Su mejor amigo, Tala Ivannov. Junto con él venían otros niños, Bryan, Ian y Spencer. Los primeros tres tenían once años, en cambio Spencer era mayor y tenía doce. Sin embargo todos pertenecían a la categoría de Avanzados, a la que Kai aspiraba.

"Oigan, miren quién está allá, el pequeño nos ganó esta vez" comentó el chico de cabello rubio.

"Cómo estás Kai?" preguntó Tala, a penas levantando la cabeza para saludar.

"No me molestes Spencer- se quejó Kai, haciendo referencia al adjetivo que el mayor le había adjudicado. - tengo su mismo nivel, debería estar en su categoría."

"Pero aún no tienes edad, además, ni te imaginas lo duro que es el entrenamiento que hacemos los grandes." Dijo Bryan, frunciendo el ceño.

"En un año más estarás acompañándonos, podrás verlo por tu cuenta Kai." Apuntó Tala, siempre tratando de favorecer al más chico de alguna manera.

Cada uno prosiguió obedeciendo las palabras escritas en manuscrito en el papel, Bryan y Tala fueron a las pesas, Ian fue hacia una máquina de correr, y Spencer se dirigió hacia el natatorio. Cuando pasó por el costado de Kai, lo miró y agachando un poco la cabeza murmuró… "En serio te gustaría tener nuestra edad? No estás olvidando algo importante que pasa en esta categoría?"

Kai lo miró confundido y frunció el seño, de qué le hablaba?

"Olvidas, que a finales de este año, nos toca el turno a nosotros y no a ti, irnos de aquí a quién sabe dónde." Dijo, muy despacio, enfatizando las últimas palabras y bajando aún más la voz, quizás con intención de asustarlo.

Kai saltó de repente, sí, las palabras habían tenido un significado aterrador para él. Pero cuando fue a preguntarle a Spencer, éste ya se había ido a seguir su rutina. Kai miró el papel una vez más, tanto pensar se le había olvidado la tarea que tenía que hacer. 'Abdominales' leía la hoja. Él frunció el seño. 'Cuánto tiempo más…' pensó, antes de sacudir la cabeza y volver a lo suyo.

* * *

"Qué dices? Que atrasarán el combate? Por qué razón?" preguntó un hombre de voz tosca, de aproximadamente unos cuarenta años. 

"Los de Yakutsk opinan que las nevadas serán más tardías este año, por eso dicen que hay que alargar un poco los tiempos." Contestó otro, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Lo dicen porque saben lo buenos que somos. Usted qué opina señor Voltaire?" preguntó el primero a una pantalla, que mostraba la imagen de un hombre viejo de cabello gris, corpulento y con cierto autoritarismo financiero.

"Se hará lo que se pide, por el simple hecho de que necesitamos ese clima para las batallas. La dificultad de supervivencia no es la misma si falta el frío." Contestó el viejo.

Boris sonrió del otro lado de la pantalla. 'La _guerra de limpieza_ de este año sin duda será mucho mejor que cualquiera de las anteriores, más aún siendo llevada a cabo por los mejores centros de toda Rusia. La Abadía Balkov siempre ha llevado buenos soldados, pero sé que el entrenador de Yakutsk en Sakha también los prepara bien. De esta forma definiremos en qué centro realmente vale la pena invertir dinero.'

Voltaire, una vez que se cortó la comunicación, también sonrió, palabras igual de malignas en su mente. 'Vamos, peleen jóvenes criaturas, que ese es su destino, ser el mejor, prevalecer sin importar el resto!'

* * *

**No se olviden de dejar review plis!**

**muchas gracias por su tiempo,**

**mikaera**


	2. Rutina y Castigo

**Así que les gustó? Muchas gracias por las reviews que dejaron, y especialmente a Dong-chun-mei, mi Sis que dejó review igual! **

**Bueno qué más… aclaro que Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco los personajes, etc… bueno nada me pertenece salvo el fic y mi imaginación… **

**Y bueno, esta sigue siendo una especie de introducción y ambientación de lo que es la abadía y la forma en la que están siendo criados estos chicos, para después que comienza bien la historia. Espero que guste!**

* * *

Títeres y Titiriteros

Capítulo 2: Rutina y Castigo 

Había sido un largo día, aburrido, igual que los demás, puro entrenamiento y formación en esa fría abadía en la que vivían encerrados. Eran las siete de la tarde, y siendo otoño en Moscú, el sol estaba ocultándose. Kai suspiró, y comenzó a hacer líneas irregulares en la esquina del papel que tenía enfrente.

Los pupitres eran individuales; un metro a su derecha estaba Tala, un metro hacia atrás Bryan y hacia delante un chico que no conocía. A su izquierda estaba la ventana, un simple vidrio que no protegía a los niños del frío ni mucho menos, Kai podía sentirlo.

Levantó la vista y vio al maestro, uno igual de narigón que todos, piel blanca pálida, aún más blanca cuando contrastaba con la capa negra que todos llevaban puesta. Miró el pizarrón, un montón de operaciones matemáticas sin duda avanzadas para su nivel, pero que los maestros allí creían correspondientes.

"¿Cómo define la raíz de una cifra negativa Hiwatari?" preguntó el hombre, señalando a Kai con la mirada.

El chico suspiró agotado. "No se puede calcular, ese número no tiene raíz."

Miró hacia la ventana. La temprana nieve caía formando graciosas formas en el suelo, qué ganas tenía él de salir a desarmarlas, pisar sobre la nieve rompiendo las pequeñas montañitas, ahí sí que no importaba cuánto frío hiciera, nada le iba a quitar su diversión.

Como a la hora terminó la clase, Kai miró a Tala y éste arqueó una ceja. "¿Qué te pasa Kai¿estás bien?" preguntó algo preocupado.

"Sí, no me pasa nada." Simplemente se paró, caminó hacia la puerta del aula y luego a través de los pasillos grises del lugar. Se dirigió a su habitación y se echó en la cama. "Todavía tenemos que bajar…" se dijo a si mismo, frunciendo el ceño. "No puedo echarme así como así y olvidar mi rutina." Se levantó abruptamente y regresó, camino a la sala principal.

Allí estaban muchos de los reclutados de la abadía, otros estaban llegando y algunos no habían aparecido. 'Bah, si se olvidan de venir recibirán su castigo más tarde' pensó Kai, y se paró con los de su nivel. Vio que más atrás, en el lugar que le correspondía, estaba Tala con el resto de sus amigos.

Observó a un hombre de cuerpo robusto, expresión autoritaria y notable prepotencia subirse a un estrado, allí donde estaba parado todos tenían que mirarlo levantando sus cabezas. Otro estaba a su lado, un poco más abajo, y fue el segundo el que comenzó a hablar.

"Vosotros, quienes no han de pecar de ignorancia, recordáis las palabras que el Señor y Jefe Supremo del establecimiento ha pronunciado el día de ayer. Hoy se conmemoran diez años desde los inicios de éste establecimiento, diez años de Progreso, diez años durante los que el Honorable Señor Voltaire Hiwatari ha invertido dinero para las mejoras del sitio, diez años desde que hemos emprendido la ardua tarea de instruir jóvenes aprendices para formar dignos seres humanos. Es por eso, que el Señor Boris Balkov, se encuentra en un día de su mayor agrado, y es por eso, que vosotros habéis de repetir junto con él sus valuadas oraciones."

Kai frunció el seño, éste hombre nunca había venido antes y parecía extranjero. Hablaba de Boris y de su abuelo como si realmente fueran de tal importancia. Y bien que Kai había aprendido que ellos eran La Autoridad, y que según ellos 'no había poder humano que fuera en contra de sus decisiones', pero no creía que fuera para tanto.

Boris no necesitaba micrófono para hablar, cuando él hablaba no volaba ni una mosca, todos lo escuchaban atentos y contestaban repitiendo las palabras necesarias.

"Diez años hace ya que Biovolt los ha encaminado hacia el preciado objetivo que es el poder, diez años se cumplen en esta fecha. En nuestro camino al poder, se encuentran muchos que querrán derrocarnos, es nuestro deber deshacernos de ellos, para poder avanzar. Debemos ser fuertes y decididos ¡Comencemos nuestra tarea!" Boris alzó los brazos, y en una voz monótona y aburrida, los niños repitieron las palabras de siempre.

"Nuestro poder y fuerza están bajo tu control"

"¿Y qué harán con ese poder?" preguntó el hombre de cabello púrpura.

"Derrotaremos a aquellos que se opongan a Biovolt"

"Entonces vallan, y peleen¡en el nombre de Voltaire!" exclamó.

"El mundo se arrodillará a los pies de nuestro amo" dijeron todos, justo cuando el mayor sonrió engañosamente. "¡Y no deben decepcionarlo!" el hombre terminó la oración, y comenzando por las filas de atrás comenzaron a retirarse del salón.

Kai corrió a su pieza, estaba cansado, cansado de las mismas palabras sin sentido de todos los días, ni el único día en el que no había entrenamiento (el día del cumpleaños de Voltaire) se podía dejar de decir esas idioteces. Y la razón por la que no había entrenamiento, era porque formalmente tenía que asistir él a una reunión que organizaba su abuelo en su mansión, porque para los demás chicos, sí que lo había. Pero las cosas las tenía que decir igual, Voltaire se aseguraba de traerlo temprano para alcanzar la última parte, que según él era la fundamental para el desarrollo de su nieto.

Kai sólo recordaba una vez en la que había decidido no asistir, y prefería no recordarla. Se aferró a su almohada cuando imágenes del cruento hecho le aparecieron en la mente, ése mismo hombre, Boris Balkov, había sido el encargado de hacerle pasar por uno de los mayores dolores de su vida.

_…flashback… _

_Escondida en alguna parte de la abadía había una habitación, donde las ventanas ni vidrio tenían, el crudo frío entraba improvisto creando heladas brisas dentro de la habitación. _

_Kai, cuyas manos estaban atadas a una soga que colgaba del techo, y por más que sus pies estaban apoyados en el suelo y podía pararse, no le permitían alejarse ni un milímetro, sentía ese viento helado golpear contra su pecho. No llevaba puesta la __remera ni la bufanda, sólo tenía los pantalones azules que usaba para el entrenamiento. Sentía su piel congelarse más en cada segundo que pasaba. Y en ese momento tenía sólo cinco años. _

_Un ruido en la puerta le alarmó, y cuando se abrió pudo ver al Jefe de la abadía, simplemente Boris para él. A su abuelo lo obedecía porque era su abuelo, pero quién le obligaba a obedecer a éste también. "Qué quieres?" le gruñó, levantando el labio superior. _

_"No estás en posición de atacarme, jovenzuelo. Vine a preguntarte algo… ¿Cómo me han informado que no te presentaste para la oración de hoy?" preguntó el hombre algo punzante. _

_"No me agradan esas palabras, no tienen ningún sentido ¡y Voltaire no es mi amo, es mi abuelo!" contestó el niño, algo rudo. _

_"Estás en lo cierto, las palabras no tienen ningún sentido para una mente no desarrollada como la tuya¡¡un insolente niño que viene a hacerse pasar por inteligente!!" y gritando lo último golpeó a Kai en su mejilla, dejándola colorada. _

_"¡Oye tu no eres quién para pegarme!" contestó el pequeño, le había dolido, pero no derramó una lágrima como bien lo tenía aprendido. Hasta ese punto, aún podía tolerarlo. _

_"¡Sí que lo soy! Te lo mereces¡por descarado!" contestó el hombre, esta vez golpeándolo más duro, en sus costillas con el revés de su mano derecha. Kai lanzó todo el aire que mantenía en sus pulmones, tosiendo de golpe. Cerró los ojos ante el dolor, tratando de evitar las lágrimas. _

_"¿Incluso vas a llorar, torpe?" preguntó el hombre, golpeándolo otra vez. Dos o tres veces más, Kai ya no las contó, y luego Boris se fue, advirtiéndole que nunca más fuera a faltarle el respeto de esa manera. Y Kai lloró en silencio, inocentes lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas. _

_…fin del flashback… _

Kai se tocó el costado de su abdomen, ahora recostado en su cama. Escuchó a Tala y a Bryan entrando a su habitación, eran los únicos que estaban con él. Se hizo el dormido, y escuchó que los demás se acostaban.

Notando su tardanza en regresar, esperó un poco para ver si se enteraba de algo sobre dónde habían estado.

"Fíjate si está dormido" pidió Bryan, Tala se acercó a la cama de Kai y lo chequeó, Kai mantuvo su respiración pareja y consiguió que Tala creyera que de verdad estaba dormido. Tala le asintió a Bryan, entonces éste prosiguió. "Así que este año sí tendremos que ir. Me pregunto a dónde nos llevarán. Pero lo que acaba de decir Boris respecto a mucho frío y hambre, y poco abrigo y casa, me preocupa. ¿Dónde crees que sea Tala?"

El pelirrojo se sentó en su cama y suspiró. "No lo sé, lo que me sorprende es que justo nos haya tocado a nosotros, y no hayan esperado un año más hasta que entrara Kai en los que se van."

"Sí, creo que tienes razón, fue extraño. Habrá que esperar hasta Diciembre para ver de qué se trata… una palabra me quedó rondando¿_sobrevivir_?"

Kai, en su cama y con los ojos cerrados, frunció el seño ante la palabra pronunciada por Bryan.

"Pobrecito no lo crees? - dijo Tala, moviendo la cabeza hacia Kai. -va a quedarse aquí solo. Y me pregunto a dónde estaremos nosotros mientras…"

"Kai puede estar solo sin problemas, se las va a arreglar sin nosotros. No es que nos quiera tanto ese sinvergüenza." Rió Bryan. Tala rió con él, pero Kai, debajo de las sábanas, no pudo evitar gruñir. Tragó saliva, con suerte pensarían que estaba soñando.

Tala y Bryan escucharon el gruñido, pero lo ignoraron.

Kai suspiró. 'Hasta cuando? -pensó, -Hasta cuando tendré que ser yo el tonto que no sabe nada? Si no fuera por lo que Spencer me dijo hoy, no tendría idea de lo que están hablando. ¿Así que sobrevivir? … - él se quedó pensativo un momento, luego una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. - suena divertido.'

* * *

**Chan! No se olviden de dejar Reviews, muchas gracias!**

**mikaera**


	3. Cuestionamientos

**Hola! Gracias a todos por las reviews que dejaron, me hace feliz que les esté gustando la historia. Este capítulo es un poco más largo, pero es porque no quiero retrasar el tema principal aún más. **

**Un capítulo más en el que sigo con la introducción, es para poder explicar el ambiente y las relaciones ya existentes, así como las experiencias pasadas y el por qué de algunas cosas, como lo que pidieron en una review. ****Pero supongo que en el siguiente capítulo ya comienza la verdadera historia, al menos ya se empiezan a meter en tema los personajes. **

**Espero que les guste! **

**

* * *

**

Títeres y Titiriteros

Capítulo 3: Cuestionamientos.

Kai se despertó con el toque del timbre ese día. Seis de la mañana, hora de levantarse para los más grandes. Miró a su alrededor, Bryan y Tala ya estaban cambiándose, poniéndose los uniformes para ir a desayunar y luego al gimnasio a entrenar.

Al verlos no pudo evitar recordar su conversación del día anterior. Frunció el seño, pero antes de que Tala se fuera a dar cuenta, hizo como que no pasaba nada, habilidad que tenía muy bien aprendida, y se vistió.

Una vez en el pasillo se cruzaron con algunos otros niños del nivel de Kai, éste levantó la cabeza para parecer más importante. Cuando estaba sólo era distinto, pero ahora se encontraba con sus amigos, Tala y Bryan estaban con él, y tener amigos de grupos más elevados era bien visto entre los niños de la abadía.

Tala lo miró y sonrió. No pudo evitar recordar los días en los que apenas conocía al pequeño de cabello azul.

…_flashback…_

_Un niño de ojos carmín practicaba su rutina diaria, estaba en uno de los tantos aparatos entrenando. En éste tenía que pasar por una serie de trenzados utilizando sus manos, con sólo cinco años. Y no se rendía, porque él se consideraba más fuerte que los demás, más resistentes que todos los, según él, patéticos niños que le habían tocado por compañeros de nivel. _

_Un grupo de chicos, éstos a los que él llamaba patéticos, se le acercó en un momento. El de ojos carmín no dejó de hacer su rutina, se mantenía concentrado en el punto al que tenía que llegar. Un dolor en su muñeca izquierda le hizo detenerse, abrió los ojos y vio como uno de los niños de ese grupo le clavaba una aguja en la piel. _

"_¡¿Oye qué haces!?" preguntó indignado, por qué le lastimaba¿no era suficiente con los castigos que recibía si no hacía bien la rutina?_

"_Te molesto¿Y sabes por qué¡Porque me desagradas¡Porque eres nada más que un niño creído que piensa que es mejor que nosotros porque eres el nieto de Voltaire!" respondió el chiquillo, quitando la aguja y volviendo a clavarla en otro lugar del mismo brazo. _

"_¡Deja de hacer eso¿Quién te dio la aguja?"_

"_La robé, no necesito pedir prestadas las cosas que encuentro en el suelo." Explicó el niño de mayor edad, una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro. _

"_Dámela" dijo una voz nueva, detrás de éste. El niño se sobresaltó y miró temeroso hacia sus espaldas, Kai permaneció donde estaba, intentando entender la situación. Miró a quien le había dado tal orden al chico sucio, y se encontró con alguien no mucho mayor que él. Era un niño del grupo de los nuevos, tenía seis años, cabello colorado y ojos azules. "Dije que me la des!" ordenó, esta vez más enojado, tomando por la muñeca al otro niño y arrebatándole el elemento. _

"_Oye tu eres Kai ¿no?" le preguntó al niño que permanecía colgado, una vez que el otro se hubo ido. _

"_Sí. ¿Quién eres y por qué hiciste eso?" _

"_Creo que necesitabas una mano. Perdón si me equivoqué. Yo soy Tala." _

…_fin del flashback…_

Tala rió por la nariz cuando los demás niños se alejaron temerosos. Bryan y él habían ingresado juntos a la abadía, por más que por razones distintas, al menos Bryan se acordaba, él no, por qué estaba ahí. Los padres de Bryan eran muy exigentes y lo habían enviado para que tuviera una mejor educación a la que tenía. En cambio él, no recordaba nada.

Con Bryan se habían convertido en los más temidos por los chicos de niveles más bajos e iguales, los de más arriba no le prestaban atención a nadie excepto por Spencer, que tenía a penas un año más y era del mismo nivel.

Llegaron al lugar donde se servía el desayuno, bueno, no era mucho un desayuno que digamos, un trozo de pan algo viejo a veces, con una taza de té que casi siempre estaba fría, y sino demasiado caliente. No les daban mucho más que cinco minutos para terminar el desayuno, después tenían que ir a otro edificio para el gimnasio.

Kai siempre se había preguntado cómo era que su abuelo, teniendo tanto dinero, nunca lo había invertido en las condiciones de alimentación e higiene de la abadía en la que él estaba.

Después de una agotadora mañana de entrenamiento llegó la hora del almuerzo, que tampoco era abundante, y finalmente la hora de los exámenes de nivel. Kai se quejó por lo bajo mientras formaba fila junto con sus amigos. Para esta parte de la rutina podían entrar en cualquier orden, entonces Kai siempre se quedaba con ellos.

Vio claramente cómo Spencer se acercaba a leer un cartel, luego volvió y susurró al oído de Tala cosas que Kai no entendió. Muchas veces era así, por ser más chico lo dejaban afuera. Pero prefería mil veces eso antes de ser objeto de burla para sus compañeros de nivel.

Bryan suspiró entendiendo. Claro, después de todo, a ellos sí los trataban diferente por ser de categorías superiores. ¿Qué entendería Kai de todo eso, si llegaba a entender algo¿Le importaría? Bryan siempre había considerado, por su parte, a Kai como alguien a quien no le interesaba lo que pasara fuera de su mundo. Hasta le tenía pena a veces, cada vez que recordaba que iba a ser a finales de ese mismo año, que ellos deberían irse y Kai, con diez años cumplidos, aún no habría pasado al mínimo nivel para ser llevado a quien sabe dónde.

* * *

Los días pasaron, y llegó al fin, (al menos para Kai fue 'al fin'), el día de su cumpleaños. Ese día se levantó más temprano, era sábado pero eso no afectaba en lo mas mínimo a la rutina diaria, excepto porque, quizás, al final del día venía su abuelo y chequeaba los informes de la semana.

"¡Tala¡Tala!" llamó, sacudiendo al pelirrojo que todavía dormía.

"Sí, Kai, ya me acuerdo…" dijo éste somnoliento.

Kai sonrió. Por un día del año, estaba contento. Faltaba aún menos, aún menos para alcanzar un nivel más, para poder por fin considerarse en un rango oficialmente 'superior' a otro.

Bryan se despertó y se sentó en la cama que estaba sobre la de Tala, eran una cama cucheta y una simple las que ocupaban la habitación.

"Feliz cumpleaños enano." Dijo el de cabello lila, en medio de un bostezo.

Kai miró hacia arriba y gruñó, pero aún con una sonrisa en el rostro. Es verdad, Bryan siempre había sido un poco más alto que él, y le gustaba reírse. "No me molestes" respondió el de cabello azul, siendo cortado por el timbre de las seis de la mañana. "Seguramente mi abuelo venga a buscarme, y por eso, no tendré entrenamiento hoy!" dijo el niño, su sonrisa aún más grande.

"¿Piensas que me importa? Yo quiero entrenar para volverme más fuerte. Así podré superar la siguiente prueba." Dijo Bryan, recibiendo una mirada de muerte por parte de Tala.

"¿De qué prueba… hablas?" preguntó Kai, ahora su expresión volviéndose más seria.

"De la que no podrás realizar, aún no tienes edad suficiente, además, esas cosas no tienen por qué importarte Kai." Dijo Tala, poniéndose más rudo. Kai frunció el ceño, y se volvió hacia la puerta. "Voy a ver si ya vino mi abuelo." Dijo, y terminando de vestirse salió corriendo de la habitación.

"No creo que debiste decirle eso, Tala. Ahora se nos puso peor." Dijo Bryan, con un gesto de pena.

"No lo sé, pero no quiero que se haga ilusiones que no debe con respecto a la prueba. Ni siquiera sabemos de qué se trata nosotros y él está queriendo ir, nunca se le va a ir lo de curioso y arriesgado." Tala rió por la nariz al terminar la frase, y esperó a Bryan para salir juntos de la habitación.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Kai se encaminaba hacia una de las cúpulas más altas, en la que se encontraba la oficina de su abuelo. Las escaleras eran interminables y no daban ganas de subir seguido, pero esa vez, para Kai era de las más importantes. Alcanzó la cima, y antes de golpear la puerta se asomó a una de las ventanas.

'Vaya que es alto. Hace mucho que no subía hasta aquí, generalmente el abuelo me espera afuera los días que hay reuniones a las que debo asistir. -miró como la nieve caía, el día aún estaba bastante oscuro y los copos de nieve parecían relucir debido a las luces que alumbraban el edificio. - Ahora me doy cuenta, cuán bello sería poder pasar todo un día afuera, sin entrenamiento, sin rutinas, sin obligaciones. Estar afuera, contemplar la nieve cayendo desde un poco más cerca."

Sopló el vidrio, formando una película blanca de vapor del lado de adentro. Sonrió pícaramente, y con el dedo escribió su nombre, en el alfabeto japonés. 'Es divertido. Qué fácil es dejar tu nombre en algún lado, si alguien viene y sopla el vidrio va a saber que estuve aquí… o que alguien escribió mi nombre.'

Sus pensamientos a futuro fueron interrumpidos por pasos que venían hacia él, se dio la vuelta sobresaltado y miró a quien se acercaba. Su respiración, acelerada, se fue calmando al encontrarse con una joven de cabello negro que, aparentemente, también se dirigía a la residencia de Voltaire. En sus manos traía una bandeja con lo que parecía un desayuno, eran un montón de cosas que Kai vio con ojos deslumbrados, hacía mucho que él no comía bien.

"Jovencito sabes bien que esta área es sólo para personal…"

"Vine a hablar con mi abuelo." Sostuvo Kai, mirando a la joven fijamente a los ojos.

"¡Oh¿Tu debes ser Kai Hiwatari no es así?" preguntó la muchacha, sonriendo más dulcemente esta vez.

"Así es. Me agradaría contar con más tiempo para platicar con usted, pero tengo que hacerle una pregunta importante a mi abuelo, si me permite." Dijo el niño. La sirvienta le miró con ojos desorientados, nunca en su vida había escuchado a un niño tan pequeño hablar de esa manera. Suspiró y luego volvió a mirar a Kai, tras una pausa.

"No creo que tengas permiso para pasar por tu cuenta, así que le avisaré al Sr. Hiwatari que estás aquí y luego te informaré." Dijo segura, haciendo unos pasos más hacia la puerta de Voltaire.

Sonó un timbre una vez que ella dijo 'Traigo su desayuno', y la puerta se abrió. Kai hizo nada para que quien estaba adentro no notara su presencia, simplemente se quedó ahí y observó como la película blanca de vapor se esfumaba al volver a la temperatura normal.

"Joven Kai? Su abuelo le llama." Dijo la muchacha de antes, apareciendo de golpe por la puerta de la habitación.

Kai bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños, no era algo agradable hablar con su abuelo, y hubiera preferido mucho más hacerlo solo. Espió adentro antes de entrar, y vio a su abuelo sentado detrás de un escritorio de madera, tomando algo caliente que aparentemente le acababa de traer la sirvienta.

Esa sala era la más grande de toda la abadía, ocupaba el total del diámetro de la cúpula, y hasta tenía la forma de ella. Detrás de su abuelo había dos estandartes, ambos con la bandera de Rusia. En la pared izquierda había una enorme ventana, por la que se podía ver la inmensidad de la noche que aún hacía afuera, y los copos de nieve cayendo que a Kai tanto le gustaban.

La pared derecha, en cambio, estaba cubierta de cuadros, diplomas y fotos. Cada vez que entraba a esa habitación, Kai observaba las fotos a medida que se acercaban hacia donde estaba su abuelo, las primeras eran retratos pintados a mano, después había algunas en blanco y negro, y al final dos en color, la de Voltaire mismo y la de su hijo, el padre de Kai. Ésta última estaba rota, bastante descuidada. Eran fotos de sus ancestros, personas de quienes Kai no tenía la menor idea de su existencia pasada.

"Todos ellos lo han intentado, Kai, pero ninguno ha alcanzado el éxito de la manera en que tu lo harás. Tu padre no fue exitoso como yo, el perdió su oportunidad dejándose llevar por tu madre. Pero fueron ambos la combinación perfecta para ti, nieto, fueron los componentes perfectos para la fórmula perfecta, que dio el resultado que me encargaré de perfeccionar, ese eres tu, Kai."

Lo único que cruzó por la mente del niño después del sermón de palabras sobre su pasado, fue algo como 'que cálida bienvenida', palabras que no se atrevió a pronunciar por precaución.

"Abuelo, quiero preguntarte algo." Dijo al fin, tras un largo silencio que utilizó para meditar la forma en la que haría la pregunta. El viejo simplemente asintió. "Dime¿de qué se trata eso de lo que hablan los chicos¿Cómo es ese entrenamiento especial al que van a ir? Y dime abuelo¿Voy a quedarme solo?" preguntó, olvidando por completo las maneras elegantes, y dejando salir, como pocas veces ocurría, la curiosidad infantil.

"Escucha Kai. Escucha con atención, porque no pienso repetirlo. La Abadía Balkov, se enfrentará bajo el comando del niño que Boris elija, a otra de las sedes rusas. Este año, toca el turno a la sede de Yakutsk, Sakha. El enfrentamiento se ha demorado, es por eso que estamos a principios de noviembre y aún no se habló de eso formalmente en las instalaciones. Reconozco, si a eso iba tu pregunta, que no has entrado en la clasificación de este año. Y eso es porque tu entrenamiento aún no está completo, necesitas terminar tu preparación, y estimo que en dos años más podrás ir al enfrentamiento."

Kai lo miró con ojos desorbitados, pero pronto las cosas comenzaron a cerrar. La desaparición de los niños, la fecha, y el hecho por el cual él no participaría. 'Mi abuelo… ¿no quiere que yo me vaya? Quiere alejarme a Tala y a los demás chicos de mi… porque así no puedo seguir con mi entrenamiento.' Supuso el niño, tratando de pensar estratégicamente como lo haría el viejo.

Frunció el ceño, y antes de que su abuelo dijera algo como 'Ahora necesito seguir trabajando, y tu horario está por comenzar', desapareció de la habitación.

Corrió hacia abajo por las escaleras, sin pensar que podría haber alguien ahí. Necesitaba decirle esto a sus amigos antes de que fuera tarde. En su enojo, corrió hacia la sala de entrenamiento donde se encontraría con el resto. '¡No es justo!'

**

* * *

Gustó?? Qué piensan de éste?**

**Me dejan una review? Pliiis?**

**Gracias por leer! **

**mikaera**


	4. Yo cumplo mis Promesas

**Hola! Gracias por las reviews! Un capítulo cortito, pero uno más al fin. Creo que quedó bastante lindo. Es muy importante para la historia, así que espero que les guste.**

**Los dejo entonces con la historia…**

Títeres y Titiriteros

Capítulo 4: Yo cumplo mis promesas.

Los días pasaron rápidos, con el tiempo te acostumbras a la rutina y los chicos ya estaban bien acostumbraditos. Ese día nevaba, ahora las nevadas habían comenzado a ser más frecuentes y de hecho se formaba una gruesa capa de agua congelada blanca sobre el suelo.

Terminó la clase teórica en la abadía. Kai salió molesto como siempre del salón, y tras él salió su amigo Tala.

"Oye qué dices, ¿vamos afuera un rato? Está nevando."

"¿No crees que vayan a retarnos?" preguntó el pelirrojo, negando con la cabeza al terminar la pregunta y corriendo tras el peliazul.

Se alejaron por los pasillos de la abadía, que en ese momento sabían bien, no tenían cámaras de seguridad ni nada por el estilo, sino que había que cuidarse de los guardias que rondaban por todas partes.

"¡Kai cuidado ahí vienen!" alarmó el más grande. Siempre hacían escapadas de este estilo, tenían que cuidarse bien de no ser descubiertos porque quién sabe qué castigo recibirían a cambio.

Se ocultaron los dos en una puerta que encontraron por el pasillo, era la sala de entrenamiento secundaria, estaba, por suerte, vacía. Una vez que escucharon a los guardias pasar de largo salieron, cautelosamente, y corrieron hacia el bosque.

"¿No les avisaste a Bryan y a los demás?"

"Siempre me están cargando, ¿por qué habría de agradarme venir con ellos? Si después de todo no les agrado…" dijo algo decepcionado el chico de diez años.

"No digas tonterías, Kai. Claro que les agradas a los chicos, sólo que son más grandes y… bueno, no entiendes cosas de grandes así que para qué te voy a contar."

"¡Mentira!" se quejó Kai ante la superioridad que pretendía tener el otro niño. Subieron a un árbol, cuidándose de sacar primero los pedazos grandes de nieve que había en las ramas.

Tala se sentó en una de ellas, y Kai un poco más arriba. "¿En serio crees que los chicos no te quieren, Kai? Sabes que ellos siempre están detrás de ti viendo que no te pase nada, no sé como puedes decir algo así."

"¿Por qué dices que no entiendo cosas de grandes? Sabes qué? Mi abuelo me explicó de qué se trata la prueba esa que van a hacer ustedes, y nunca llegué a contárselos, ¡porque quizás sean ustedes los que no entiendan!"

Tala abrió los ojos de golpe y lo miró al más chico. "¿Qué es lo que sabes, Kai? Vamos, puedes confiar en mi, siempre me has contado todo y nunca dije nada sobre eso. ¿O no?"

"Bueno… mi abuelo me dijo que van a pelear. Se van a enfrentar a un grupo de Rusia Este, Yakutsk pero no me acuerdo bien qué estado."

"Yakutsk queda en Sakha."

"Sí, eso. Se van a enfrentar, tienen que pelear pero no sé bien el motivo. Mi abuelo me dijo eso y no más, el niño que esté a cargo del comando de ustedes será seleccionado por Boris. Yo… no puedo ir. No entro en el rango de edades." Dijo, esto último en un tono algo decepcionado.

"Mejor que no vayas. No suena divertido, suena cruel y peligroso. ¿Te parece lindo tener que estar peleando por diversión de otro?"

"Pero si no es diversión de nadie! Es para defender a la Abadía…" sostuvo el menor.

"Kai, vamos… la Abadía no necesita que nosotros la defendamos. Es sólo que Boris se piensa que por ponernos enfrente a un grupo de chicos con armas nos está entrenando… y no está haciendo más que lastimarnos." Las palabras de Tala sonaban como si realmente fuera alguien mayor. Y sólo tenía once años.

Tala era el más dedicado en su clase a aprender, quizás por eso trataba de captar todo lo que le pudiera servir para madurar, y así había conseguido el grado de madurez que tenía.

"Tala… y si vas allí… ¿no vas a olvidarte de mi verdad?" preguntó Kai, volviendo momentáneamente a su inocencia infantil.

"¡Claro que no! ¡¿Cómo vas a pensar eso?!" reclamó el pelirrojo, empujándolo un poco. Bajaron del árbol, y Tala lo tiró contra el suelo. Kai rió, le gustaba jugar 'juegos de niños tontos', como él mismo los llamaba a veces. Se sentía querido por alguien, apreciado. Alguien quería jugar con él.

Volvieron a la abadía con las ropas mojadas. Habían estado rodando en la nieve, y obviamente tenían las ropas sucias y manchadas. Corrieron a su habitación, para ser desafortunadamente interceptados por uno de los guardias.

"¡Repórtenle a Balkov!" gritó el hombre, sosteniendo a los niños por el cuello de sus remeras, empapadas por la nieve. Pronto más soldados se unieron, y después de diez minutos todos se hicieron a un lado para dar paso al corpulento hombre de cabello púrpura.

"¿¡Y podrían explicarme qué diablos hacían ahí afuera!?" gritó este, con uno de los tonos más furiosos que tenía. "¡Saben que tienen entrenamiento ahora! ¿O acaso pensaban ausentarse por estar jugando a las escondidillas en el bosque?" preguntó, con un tono de voz algo melódico y forzado.

"No, ¡íbamos en camino!" contestó Kai, refunfuñando bajo su bufanda blanca.

"¿A si? ¡Sabes bien que no se contesta Hiwatari! ¡Ivannov, ve a tu cuarto y cámbiate esa ropa! ¡Todavía tienes que alcanzar la práctica de la noche!" ordenó el hombre. Uno de los guardias acompañó a Tala hasta la puerta de su habitación, cerrándola de un portazo una vez que el pelirrojo hubo entrado.

"Y en cuanto a ti… -comenzó Boris, pausándose un poco. -… ¡vas a recibir tu castigo en el preciso momento en que termine de dar la charla! Ahora, llévenlo al sótano ¡y que no se mueva!" gritó, asustando al chico, y volviéndose sobre sus talones para dirigirse pasivamente a la sala común.

Kai fue forzado escaleras abajo, hasta el lugar que conocía bien. Había telarañas por todas partes, estaba oscuro y hacía frío, más aún ahora que nevaba. Los guardias, dos o tres de ellos, sostenían a Kai al tiempo que ataban sus manos a unas cadenas viejas, que aparentemente también tenían mucho tiempo de ser usadas.

Una vez que notó que los guardias se hubieron ido, intentó deshacerse de lo que ataba sus manos. Dolía, y mucho. Las cadenas apretaban sus muñecas cada vez que se movía para intentar librarse de ellas.

A duras penas alcanzó la ventana, logrando espiar por ella aunque fuera un poco. Había algo extraño, algo por lo que no habían castigado a Tala, y sin embargo a él sí. Entonces lo vio, una serie de colectivos viejos, no, no eran colectivos, eran camiones, dos de ellos. Tenían dos acoplados cada uno, y al parecer funcionaban sobre la abundante nieve. Kai frunció el ceño, y estiró la cabeza aún más para ver mejor.

Podía escuchar desde ahí las palabras de Boris pronunciadas desde la sala, dándoles algunas oraciones que parecían preceder a algo. Se escucharon voces también, de parte de los chicos que estaban en la sala con él. Algo andaba mal.

Kai volvió a forzar las cadenas, que ataban sus brazos sobre su cabeza, y a una de las cuatro paredes de la habitación oscura en la que lo habían puesto. La ventana estaba muy cercana al techo, pero había algunas cajas sobre las que se había parado para mirar.

Como a los veinte minutos que Boris no aparecía, Kai se asomó para mirar afuera una vez más. Algo pareció entender al ver grupos de niños siendo forzados a subir a los camiones, no eran muchos pero bastantes a su parecer.

Un grupo le llamó la atención, quizás por los colores de los cabellos más que por otra cosa. Un pelirrojo, uno rubio, uno de cabello lila y otro violeta. ¡Eran sus amigos!

El chico se quejó al tirar una vez más de las cadenas que sostenían sus muñecas, al menos esta vez no colgaba de ellas. Miró por un rato el lugar en la pared del que estaban aferradas las cadenas. Luego lo volvió a mirar, y encontró la falla que buscaba. Era madera.

Golpeó con dureza el costado, no pasó nada. 'Seguramente todos deben querer sacarse las cadenas de la manera tradicional. Aquí está el problema, si rompo la madera lograré por lo menos salir de aquí.' Pensó para sí. Un razonamiento bastante inteligente para un niño de su edad, pero teniendo en cuenta el entrenamiento al que lo sometían tenía sentido.

Logró romper la madera que sostenía las cadenas contra la pared, por más que sus manos aún estaban a una corta distancia la una de la otra podía moverse y salir del lugar.

Tan pronto como se vio libre corrió por los pasillos, sabiendo que podría encontrar a cualquier guardia al pasar y sería motivo suficiente para que su castigo fuera dos veces o quizás tres el que hubiera sido en un principio.

Llegó a su habitación, y como lo sospechaba, no había nadie en ella. Sólo una nota que decía, 'Nunca nos olvides'. Estaba escrita en ruso, el manuscrito de Tala. Frunció el ceño, tomó su buzo, el único abrigo que tenía, y en lugar de ponérselo lo utilizó para cubrir su cabeza.

Corrió tanto como pudo, y al ver cerca de los camiones un lugar para ocultarse, lo aprovechó. 'No dejaré que se vayan sin mí.'

Una promesa que se hizo, y estaba dispuesto a cumplir, a costa del precio que fuera.

**Por favor dejen reviews!!**

**Muchas gracias!!**

**Mikaera.**


	5. Falsa despedida

**Hola Todos!! Cómo les va? Gracias por las reviews que me han dejado! **

**Una mención especial para Anna aquí, que ella está actualizando por mí. Spacibo! Obrigada! Thank you! Arigatou:-)**

**Eso es todo entonces, los dejo con el siguiente capítulo.**

**Ni beyblade ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Takao Aoki. Marianna y Lev sí son míos propios, y les pido que me lo soliciten si quieren usarlos! Gracias!

* * *

**

Títeres y Titiriteros

Capítulo 5: Falsa Despedida. 

Podía ver desde donde estaba cómo distintos grupos de chicos entraban inseguros a los transportes, había adultos que regulaban su paso, otros hablaban con los conductores, y Boris sonreía orgulloso, dándoles permiso para subir.

'Qué diablos' pensó Kai. 'Cuando vea que no estoy en el sótano, se va a enojar, y mucho. Más me vale subirme al camión e ir con ellos, Boris no va. ¿A quién habrán designado?' mientras se preguntaba pudo ver como Boris apoyaba ambas manos en los hombros de uno de los niños mayores.

Éste no tenía el mismo uniforme que todos, también tenía ropa propia al igual que Tala, los demás chicos y él. ¿Otro preferido? El chico tenía cabello púrpura levantado en algunos picos, un saco gris y pantalones negros. Tenía botas, y un cinto bastante ancho rodeaba su cadera. En los brazos, que quedaban descubiertos del codo hacia la mano, tenía tatuadas letras rusas. Se había vuelto una moda, quizás, hacerse algo así en el cuerpo.

'Me lo suponía!- dijo Kai enfadado. -¡a quién iba a elegir sino a su propio hijo!'

Efectivamente, Lev era uno de los más engreídos, y por qué no habría de serlo siendo el descendiente mismo del jefe de la sede en Moscú.

Boris sonrió hacia el chico que tenía el rostro muy similar al suyo, pero con unos cuantos años menos, y luego agachó la cabeza, y le dijo al oído. "Quiero que los débiles sean los primeros en caer. Ninguna intención por parte de nadie de protegerlos, de refugiarlos o intentar que sobrevivan. Para eso están yendo, Lev, lo sabes bien. Para que caigan los débiles… ¡Y sobrevivan los dignos!!"

Dándole una palmada en la espalda, empujó al muchacho hacia la fila donde estaban sus compañeros. Los que ya habían entrado a los camiones estaban sentados, algunos parados contra las paredes internas de éstos, tratando de encontrar algún lugar para ubicarse.

Kai observó bien cuál era el camión al que entraban Tala y sus amigos, si lo lograba, sería ese al que iría.

Tala por su parte miraba hacia atrás, recordando viejos tiempos, recordando buenos momentos, y también los no tan buenos, que le habían sucedido en ese lugar. "Oye Bryan, -dijo por lo bajo, mirando al de cabello lila. Éste asintió para indicarle que hablara. - ¿Crees que vamos a volver?"

Bryan suspiró y agachó la cabeza. "No tengo ni idea, pero voy a extrañar muchas cosas si no volvemos. Especialmente al enano."

Tala rió por la nariz. "Sí… tienes razón. Tendremos que arreglárnosla para poder volver a casa. Y sino¿A dónde iremos?"

"Yo no tengo otro lugar a dónde ir que no sea la Abadía… así que de una forma u otra vamos a volver… no… ¿Crees?" dijo, ahora dándose cuenta las probabilidades de que no volvieran, no porque fueran a ir a otro lado, sino porque cayeran en el intento.

Tala agachó la cabeza, ni él estaba seguro de qué responderle.

A todo esto, les tocaba el turno de subir al camión. Había una rampa por la que subían la mayor parte de los chicos, y ellos subieron por ahí también. El lugar no era muy espacioso, menos ahora que ya había un grupo de niños agrupándose adentro y se amontonaban, empujándose los unos a los otros.

Spencer e Ian iban con ellos, y los cuatro por fin encontraron un lugar dónde ubicarse, en una de las esquinas del vehículo. La mayor parte de los niños en ese compartimiento eran de su mismo grupo, por más que había algunos mayores. Por suerte el hijo de Boris había subido en el otro camión, no tendrían que tolerar su malhumor y sus bromas pesadas.

Cuando vio que Boris volvía al otro camión, y desviaba su atención del vehículo en el que estaban Tala y los demás, Kai aprovechó para acercarse, detrás de un grupo de chicos mayores que ni notarían su presencia.

El abrigo que tenía le cubría la cabeza y algo del rostro, dejando sus ojos al descubierto. Podía ver su propia respiración, vapor blanco saliendo de su boca, hacía mucho frío y casi ni sentía sus propias manos. Pero estaba decidido a ir con ellos, para qué quedarse si sería la misma aburrida rutina de siempre, y ahora si volvía, tendría que además soportar el castigo doble.

Se quedó debajo de la rampa por un momento, en cuanto encontró la oportunidad de esconderse. Estaba aún fuera de la vista de Boris, y siendo de noche, no iban a verlo ahí.

Cambió de opinión cuando vio los pies de uno de los guardias a su lado, él estaba bajo la rampa y podía ver por el huequito que quedaba, las piernas del hombre, desde la rodilla hasta sus botas. Contuvo la respiración un segundo, sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido.

Apretó sus puños. 'Bien, al menos podré intentar que no sepa que escapé de un castigo..' pensó. Al ver sus manos abortó el plan, aún tenía las cadenas, que por más que no lo ataban a ningún lado, ataban sus dos manos entre sí.

'Podría intentar meterme con otro grupo…' pensó. Vio como las piernas del guardia a su lado se movían, y se sobresaltó, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de costado, su hombro a penas tocó la pierna del guardia.

Kai sintió su corazón latir aún más fuerte, y contener su respiración otra vez. Las piernas se movieron otra vez, y pudo ver claramente cómo se doblaban la rodillas, se levantaban los talones un poco, y bajaba el cuerpo del hombre para averiguar qué había ahí abajo.

Vio la capa del hombre acercarse, sin querer ver su rostro, seguramente enfadado por lo que había sucedido. Un par de manos grandes y rugosas acercarse al suelo para ayudar al equilibrio, el abrigo enorme que usaba doblándose cuando éste se agachaba.

Se asomó la cabeza del hombre, y los ojos de Kai por fin se encontraron con unos grises, muy profundos pero vacíos. "¿Niño¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar subiendo al camión, no jugando a las escondidas." Dijo con una voz áspera.

Kai frunció el ceño, todavía tenía el abrigo puesto a modo de capucha, y afortunadamente el hombre no vio las cadenas, que él ocultó muy bien bajo su remera, apretando sus manos contra su panza.

"Si Señor" contestó Kai, tratando de poner la voz lo más grave que pudo.

Salió de su escondite, y se apresuró a ocultarse dentro de otro grupo, para subir al vehículo. Estaba colmado de gente, pero estaba seguro de que allí encontraría a sus amigos. Ellos habían subido a ese mismo camión un minuto antes.

Los que estaban dentro del camión gritaban, se empujaban, voces de agresión, incertidumbre, duda y quizás en algunas voces, se notaba el miedo. Kai también tenía miedo, pero el suyo era distinto al de los demás. Kai tenía miedo de quedarse solo.

Caminó por el medio del compartimiento, empujando a quienes se cruzaban en su camino, como algunos lo empujaban a él. Contaba con mucha menos altura que el resto de ellos, eran todos de grupos superiores, y claro, pensó, él obviamente iba a ser el menor en esto.

Se cruzó con las miradas de varios niños, ninguno de ellos los ojos que él buscaba, la mirada fría y segura de alguno de sus amigos. Tiraba de a ratos de las cadenas, tratando de hacer un esfuerzo en vano por desatarlas.

Desde donde estaba volvió su vista hacia la abadía, podía ver el gran edificio erguirse desde donde él estaba, y pudo notar la ventana en la que él, días atrás, había escrito su nombre. Apretó los ojos para ver un poco más claro, allí había alguien.

* * *

Desde la ventana, una muchacha veía la escena. Decenas de niños yendo hacia dónde? Hacia un combate sin razón, una lucha impuesta por fuerzas mayores, para 'limpieza', justificarían los creadores del conflicto. Para que los más débiles no sobrevivieran, era por eso que Voltaire no mandaba a su nieto. Porque necesitaba asegurar su supervivencia, y Kai no había terminado su entrenamiento aún.

Lo necesitaba, para seguir con su empresa, no porque lo quisiera. Voltaire nunca había querido a su nieto, y ella lo sabía bien. Pero al mismo tiempo se había jurado a ella misma nunca decirle nada a Kai sobre eso, el niño se sentiría obviamente despreciado.

Sintió pasos en su espalda, y se volteó. Era el hombre, el dueño de todas las empresas que controlaban esto.

"¿No es hermoso?" preguntó con voz tosca.

Ella suspiró, sabía que si realmente contestaba a esa pregunta con su parecer, lo menos que pasaría sería que perdería su trabajo, y aún tenía niños que alimentar con su sueldo.

"¿Qué me dices, Marianna¿No te parece genial, que los jóvenes sean inculcados a la política de pelar por su gente, desde tan temprana edad? La mayoría de los niños que se van de aquí, si no se dedican al Beyblade, entran en el ejército Ruso. Y con esa armada, qué más queremos cuando Rusia vaya a apoderarse de todo? Qué tiempos, cuando el pequeño e ingenuo Kai sea dueño del mundo." Las palabras que pronunció Voltaire le dieron escalofríos.

Ella asintió, una obligación que tenía que cumplir. Por más que su mente le decía todo lo contrario. Y más controversia se generó aún, cuando vio que entre los niños que subían al camión, subía uno más pequeño que todos, que cubría su cabeza con un abrigo negro. Reconocía bien la figura del niño. Y rogaba a todos los cielos que no fuera visto. Aunque aún no sabía bien, si el destino le deparaba más suerte allí, que quedándose. Lo supo al ver las cadenas en sus manos.

Si conseguía librarse de ellas, le iría mejor en Siberia que en la Abadía. Él acababa de escaparse de un castigo. Y Marianna siempre había admirado su fortaleza y decisión.

Tan pronto como el hombre se volteó y regresó a su oficina, Marianna dejó escapar un aliento cálido de su boca, que fue a dar contra el vidrio de la ventana. Sonrió, y dos o tres lágrimas cayeron por su rostro, al ver escrito un nombre, un nombre que jamás olvidaría.

* * *

Kai alcanzó por fin a sus compañeros, dentro del camión. Sin volverse hacia atrás otra vez, ni molestarse en quitarse el abrigo de la cabeza, se sentó cerca de ellos, en el frío suelo de chapa.

Bryan estaba apoyado contra la pared, Tala estaba sentado en el suelo, también reclinado en la esquina, y Spencer a su lado, Ian del otro. En un momento Kai se dio cuenta que Bryan lo miraba, no, no era tiempo aún. Sus amigos lo harían bajar porque según ellos él 'no estaba preparado'.

Una vez que el camión estuviera en marcha sería el momento.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por las hermosas y alentadoras reviews que van a dejar! Cuento con ustedes!**

**Jeje, hasta luego,**

**mikaera**


	6. No tengo ni Idea

**(en puntillas de pie y voz muy baja)**

**Uy.. mil disculpas.. me perdonan? Por favor? ****Por favor? Lo siento tanto… tardé millones en actualizar… estuve ocupada, y la musa no trabaja bien últimamente… lo siento, de verdad.**

**Entonces sí me perdonan? MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! (abraza a todos/as) LOS AMOO!**

**Y muchísimas, pero muchísimas gracias por las siete reviews que recibí para mi capítulo anterior. Me alegro que haya gustado. **

* * *

Títeres y Titiriteros

Capítulo 6: No tengo ni idea

Kai sentía frío, mucho frío. Hacía más o menos cinco minutos el camión había arrancado, pero aún no se movía, tan solo estaba en marcha. Ahora además de estar la chapa fría, temblaba. El niño estaba sentado en el suelo, cerca de sus amigos. Podía escuchar como estos conversaban, hablaban sobre él.

"Y eso que Bryan parecía el que menos lo quería!" dijo Spencer. Kai paró el oído, había olvidado que antes de decidir ir con sus amigos le convenía pensar qué pensaban realmente ellos de él. Al parecer, no se había perdido de nada.

"Trataba de ser rudo con él por si alguna vez pasaba algo como esto. Ahora los extrañará a ustedes en lugar de a mi, al menos tiene una cosa menos por la que sufrir, pobre enano" respondió el de cabello lila.

Tala estaba más callado que de costumbre, apoyado en la esquina del compartimiento en el que iban. 'Kai… voy a extrañarte demasiado amigo.' Pensó. Los demás lo miraban, incapaces de entender qué había detrás de esos ojos de color azul hielo que lo ocultaban todo.

"Saben qué creo?- dijo Ian de pronto. Spencer y Bryan lo miraron. - que todos vamos a extrañar todo, desde la poca comida que nos daban acá, hasta a Kai. Y no le digan enano que me siento mal." Acotó después de una pausa. Se escuchó que Tala reía por la nariz levemente, a Kai le dieron ganas de estallar de la risa pero tuvo que guardarlo para rato más tarde.

Pasó como una hora más, y finalmente habían comenzado el viaje. Kai esperó hasta asegurarse de que el camión no iba a ningún lugar cercano, más bien, iba hacia donde más lejos pudiera llevarlos. Cuidadosamente llevó sus manos a la cabeza, y removió la capucha que tapaba su tan característico corte y sus mejillas pintadas con dos triángulos azules cada una.

Permaneció sentado, esperando a que alguno se diera cuenta. Pero fue cuando miró a sus amigos que notó que todos estaban metidos en otra cosa, como ensimismados en un mundo propio del que no tenían interés de salir.

"Oye, tu no eres de mi clase, y no puedes ser más grande que yo" dijo un niño de golpe. Kai se sobresaltó, había olvidado que los otros también lo reconocerían menor.

"No importa, yo estoy aquí porque me mandaron, nada mas!" respondió Kai, tratando de ser frío, pero sin poder evitar que algo de miedo saliera de su voz.

"Quién está peleando? No ven que no es un buen momento para discutir! Estamos intentando concentrar--" Bryan se detuvo al ver de quién se trataba todo el problema. "K-Kai! Qué diablos…!"

"Bryan, ya lo oíste, estoy aquí porque me mandaron y nada más, mi abuelo puede romper las leyes que se le antojen!"

"Si, como tu digas enano, oye niño métete en tus cosas quieres, los que estén aquí y los que no, no tiene por qué interesarte, al fin y al cabo tu morirás como todos los demás niños que sean débiles y caigan!" reprochó el de cabello lila. Tomó a Kai de la mano y lo ayudó a incorporarse, juntos caminaron hacia donde estaba el resto de sus amigos.

"Qué--!" Tala no pudo seguir, estaba muy sobresaltado con la imagen de Kai en tal lugar… eso significaba… "No Kai! Tienes que volver! Aún estás a tiempo, puedes volver y ahorrarte todo lo que puede significar ir a quién-sabe-dónde-estamos-yendo!" reprendió el pelirrojo, mirando a Kai enojado.

"NO QUIEROO!! Vine aquí porque sé que voy a extrañarlos, demasiado, no puedo dejarlos ir e ignorar que no están más conmigo, con quién quieren que esté, los demás niños en la abadía no son amigos míos y siquiera me hablan!" contestó el pequeño.

Tala suspiro, sabía que Kai en algún lado tenía razón y sabía lo que decía, en la abadía nunca lo habían tratado bien los demás niños de no estar con su grupo de amigos mayores que él. Ian y Spencer miraban cómo la discusión entre los amigos tenía lugar, Bryan reía un poco de la terquedad de Kai y de Tala al mismo tiempo. Los demás niños, se encontraban demasiado ocupados para prestarles atención.

"Y cómo lo hiciste? Cómo llegaste aquí desde tu habitación?"

"No… Tala, te equivocas, yo no estaba en mi habitación…" el pequeño tomó coraje y mostró sus manos, encadenadas la una a la otra por las muñecas, y al mismo tiempo algo ensangrentadas debido a las lastimaduras de tratar de quitárselas.

Tala miró asombrado. "Arrancaste… lo que las ataba a la pared… Kai eres un bestia" dijo Spencer, Tala estaba atónito como para poder decir algo.

"Hay que quitarte eso antes de que alguien se de cuenta" dijo Bryan, tomando las manos del niño. Comenzó a desatar las cadenas, algo fácil para quien podía utilizar las dos manos en ello.

"Ouch!" Se quejó el peliazul mientras Bryan apretaba y aflojaba las cadenas en sus muñecas. "Y por qué decidiste venir?"

"No podía no hacerlo, iba a extrañarlos mucho, y además, si no fuera por ustedes no tendría amigos en la abadía, qué habría de divertido en eso?"

"Bueno la abadía nunca fue divertida en realidad Kai…" dijo Spencer, pensativo.

"Tienen idea de a dónde vamos?" preguntó el pequeño.

"No ciertamente Kai…. Sabemos que vamos a algún lugar a pelear, pero no más que eso." Contestó Bryan, haciendo un último esfuerzo y por fin terminando de aflojar el eslabón clave. Bryan siempre había sido bueno para encontrarle la falla a ese tipo de cosas.

Kai se tocó las muñecas, y luego caminó hacia donde estaba Tala. "Qué pasa? Por qué no estás contento? No te alegra verme con ustedes?"

"NO EN LO MÁS MÍNIMO KAI HIWATARI ERES UN IDIOTA!!!!" gritó Tala, los demás niños en el camión se alejaron un poco al percibir la pelea. Kai sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y se formaba un nudo en su garganta, cómo podía ser que el mismo Tala lo llamara así, y le insultara por… acercarse a él?

"Tala qué sucede?" preguntó confundido.

"Sucede… sucede que no quería que vinieras Kai¿Sabes como usar un arma?, no¿sabes cómo defenderte?, no¿corres tan rápido como para huir?, tampoco, Kai, vas a terminar mal y todo por nuestra culpa de no asegurarnos que te quedaras!" exclamó el pelirrojo.

"Escucha Tala… si te 'asegurabas' de que se quedara, iba a ser aún menos efectivo que esto. Bryan levantó las manos de Kai para hacer referencia a sus cadenas. "imagínate Tala, si ahora Kai regresa sin las cadenas, habiéndose escapado casi ileso de un castigo que suponía iba a ser grave." Dijo Bryan con paciencia.

"Creo… que tienes razón. Pero no queríamos que vinieras, Kai, por qué siempre tienes que ignorar lo que te conviene?" preguntó el pelirrojo, aún inseguro.

"Tala yo… los iba a extrañar mucho." El niño se abalanzó sobre su amigo y lo abrazó, Tala rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y también lo abrazó, una lágrima reprimida escapando libre por su ojo izquierdo.

Bryan sonrió ante la sinceridad del menor, y también Spencer e Ian sonrieron. "Tala te prometo… chicos… les prometo… que vamos a salir todos bien de esto, que no voy a rendirme y voy a ser fuerte para ustedes. ¡No vine de gusto y se los voy a demostrar!" dijo Kai, sorprendiendo también a los demás niños que se encontraban a su alrededor.

Se hizo un silencio. "No… tienen nada de comer?"

Bryan y Spencer miraron a Kai con ternura, era el niño inocente pero a la vez era aquel hombrecito fuerte que sabía darle valor a sus allegados.

* * *

Kai abrió los ojos cuando notó que los camiones se habían detenido. Habían viajado toda la noche, y él y sus amigos habían dormido por lo que no tenían idea de dónde estaban. Lo único que pudo notar eran los finos rayos de luz solar que pasaban por debajo de las puertas del camión, dándole al compartimiento una calidez que antes no tenía.

Miró a su alrededor cuando le pareció que el compartimiento se levantaba del suelo, y luego era depositado nuevamente. Escuchó el sonido de un vehículo arrancar y luego alejarse. Los más próximos a la puerta la abrieron con cuidado y admirable fuerza, y notaron enseguida cómo había cambiado el panorama desde su partida en Moscú.

Ahora era nieve por todas partes, excepto en ese compartimiento. Cuando miraron alrededor, vieron los demás grupos de niños que comenzaban a hacer su propio juego de explorar y conocer el territorio.

Kai empujó a los demás para alcanzar la parte de más atrás de la carga del camión, donde estaba la puerta. Una vez afuera, miró alrededor, y encontró a lo lejos más camiones, bajando a sus alumnos y yéndose de regreso después.

"¡ATENCIÓN! -gritó un niño de los grupos mayores, en ruso - a continuación realizaremos la entrega de armas!! Colóquense por edades y preséntense afuera, en formación!" la voz ordenó. Parecía que realmente se tomaban muy a pecho la tarea.

Los niños comenzaron a obedecer cual si se tratara de un mayor, y formaron afuera por edades. Kai fue el único que quedó delante de todos, hasta que Tala pegó un tirón de su ropa y lo puso en la misma fila que él, aumentándole unos años.

"Kai, alguna vez utilizaste un arma?" preguntó Bryan, prefiriendo mantener la duda en un caso así.

"… lo siento… pero no. No tengo la más remota idea." Para sus adentros, el pequeño Kai suspiró. Recién ahora empezaba a entender en qué se había metido.

* * *

**Por favor dejen reviews! Prometo, lo prometo, que actualizaré más pronto!! Muchísimas gracias!!**

**Mikaera.**


	7. Temor

**Hola!! Mil disculpas por la demora, pero aquí está al final. En este capítulo tuve que buscar sobre las armas, ya casi comienza, estimo que en el siguiente. Me centré más en los adultos que en los niños, para llevar una idea pareja de lo que pasa en ambos lados. **

Títeres y Titiriteros

Capítulo 7: Temor

"¡¡Kai¡¡Kai¿¡¿¡¡Kai Hiwatari niño insolente dónde diablos estás!!?!?" gritaba una voz desesperada por los fríos pasillos de la abadía en Moscú. Pero no era la voz desesperada porque quiere encontrar a alguien a quien valora y éste está perdido, sino la voz desesperada de alguien que no quiere perder su trabajo. Boris Balkov tembló de ira cuando reconoció los pedazos que quedaban de las maderas y cadenas en el sótano.

Caminó violentamente por los pasillos, buscaba algo que le dijera que estaba equivocado al pensar que Kai podía haberse… no, ni siquiera quería pensar en la frase 'marchado a escondidas'. De no ser así, juraba que iba a castigarlo hasta que suplicara por su vida. Voltaire no se había dado cuenta aún de la ausencia de su nieto, pero tampoco faltaría mucho para que lo haga.

"¡Kai Hiwatari; maldigo el día en que llegaste a esta abadía! Desde ese día, mi vida se arruinó, pensamos que íbamos a controlarte pero desde el preciso día en que llegaste, mi reputación como temible e incuestionable vicepresidente se rebajó a ser la burla de todas tus incoherencias! Eres aquel a quien más odio, niño insignificante de diez años, pero no es así, muchos piensan que eres incapaz pero yo sé muy bien que no lo eres, eres tan capaz que siempre has sido el mejor aprendiz, el más maduro, el más avanzado! La única razón por la que no le insistí a tu querido abuelo que te mandara a esa guerra de limpieza, es porque sé que volverías, sé que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarlo, y encima iba a tener que soportarte cuando regresaras!!" el hombre caminó hacia la habitación que pertenecía al niño de quien se quejaba.

Abrió la puerta violentamente e hizo ademán de entrar, por más que sabía que no debía hacerlo a menos que fuera una hora determinada, corría riesgos de llamado de atención por parte de Voltaire y no quería arriesgarse.

"¡Dónde diablos estás!?" gritó, al ver el lugar vacío. Sólo había una hoja de diario sobre la cama del más chico, y Boris la tomó bruscamente y la leyó.

'_Abuelo, creo que esto es lo mejor que puedes darme, ya no quiero más entrenamiento ni castigos duros, una aventura con mis amigos será mucho mejor, prometo que regresaré y así podrás ver qué tan fuerte es tu nieto. Te quiere, Kai.' _

Boris frunció el ceño, y volvió a leer, repitiendo en voz alta y burlona. "'una aventura con mis amigos, una aventura con mis amigos.' Hiwatari, no tienes la menor idea de lo que te está esperando en Siberia!! Eres un tonto, el mismo tonto ingenuo de siempre pero sabes, sabes muy bien que yo te esperaría aquí con castigos y deberes que cumplir, y aunque no sea tan cierto, en el lugar al que vas tienes libertad, y no hay quien te condicione excepto por el mismo clima y la naturaleza!!"

Se escucharon pasos tras él, el hombre se dio vuelta casi asustado, temiendo encontrarse con el rostro horrorizado y enfurecido de la única persona a la que le temía. Arrugó el papel en su mano derecha y se dio vuelta, colocándose las (ridículas) gafas para ocultar cualquier signo que pudiera denotar temor.

Pero sus cejas se levantaron y abrió grandes los ojos al darse cuenta que era nada más que la mujer que cocinaba para Voltaire y para él, la simple mucama. Sonrió, maliciosamente.

"Tú. Tú sabías todo esto, sabías que él estaba escapando, y hasta podría decir que lo ayudaste a escapar. ¿O acaso piensas que un pequeño de diez años puede generar toda esa destrucción en el sótano? Pero tú también lo admirabas, te encantaba su fuerza y su determinación, no es así, Marianna?"

La mujer suspiró y agachó la cabeza. El hombre aprovechó ese acto para empujarla dentro de la habitación vacía, y sostener sus hombros con ambas manos, dejando caer el papel. "¿Tienes idea… tienes idea de lo que sucede con mi trabajo y mi reputación si Voltaire llega a enterarse que Kai se fue?" dijo el hombre al oído de la muchacha, ella tragó saliva y permaneció en silencio.

"No tuve que ver en que se fuera" dijo al final, manteniendo la voz baja.

"Ah no? No creo… que un niño de su edad… aunque se tratase de Kai… fuera capaz de arrancar la cadena de la forma que él lo hizo"

"Kai es un niño muy fuerte… y tú lo sabes¡tú lo entrenaste para eso, tu lo convertiste en soldado!"

"¡Le hablaste de la vida¡Le permitiste conocer qué había afuera!, y qué dijimos Marianna, la regla número 1 de adultos en esta institución¡es impedir que cualquiera de nuestros pupilos se sienta atraído por los de afuera! Los que van a la guerra, tu lo sabes, van para ser fulminados, y esta _'aventura' _va a acabar con la vida de nuestra arma más poderosa!!" Boris habló como si realmente no creyera que Kai iba a volver, es que realmente, era algo difícil de creer.

"No… Kai no va a caer… quizás… lo que caiga será _tu arma_… no el niño. Kai va a subsistir… porque Kai es fuerte." Lágrimas cayeron por las blancas mejillas de la mujer, dándole a los ojos verdes una cubierta vidriosa.

El hombre la apretó aún más contra la pared, ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y abdomen para intentar protegerse. Cerró los ojos asustada, él era mucho más grande que ella. "Por favor… déjame… ya te dije… que no tuve nada que ver en que él se fuera…"

"Voltaire no se dio cuenta todavía… pero cuando lo haga… será conmigo con quien se enfade y no contigo…"

"¿Le tienes miedo?... ¿Temes… a Voltaire? Pensé… pensé que no temías a nada... pensé que eras tan despiadado, que nada te daba… la necesidad de dar un paso hacia atrás." Ella tragó saliva, y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los grises y vacíos que la miraban.

"Todos tememos a algo… pero aun así te equivocas, no es a Voltaire a quien yo temo, es a algo peor… ¡Que no tiene por qué interesarte!" con lo último el hombre golpeó brutalmente la mejilla derecha de ella con el reverso de su mano, haciendo que ella gritara con voz llorosa, volviendo su rostro hacia el suelo. Un golpe más la hizo caer al suelo, donde su cuerpo permaneció de costado, el hombre se fue y cerró la puerta tras él, sin trabarla.

Marianna permaneció unos minutos inmóvil, luego apoyó la mano derecha en el suelo e hizo presión para incorporarse. Se ayudó con las piernas, estaba algo desorientada por ambos golpes, y su cabeza al dar contra el suelo comenzaba a dolerle bastante. Se acercó al único pequeño espejo que había en la habitación, y se vio el rostro. Tenía un hematoma en el costado izquierdo, cerca del ojo. También le sangraba el labio, se ve que se había mordido con el golpe. Tenía los ojos algo hinchados, y todo su lado izquierdo dolía por la caída.

Una expresión de bronca fue lo último que vio en el espejo, antes de darse vuelta y caminar hacia su propia habitación, vigilando que nadie estuviera cerca, y colocándose la capucha que tenía su ropa para que no la vieran en ese estado.

* * *

Comenzaron, a lo que Kai agradeció, por repartir las armas blancas y de defensa personal, cosa que él sí sabía emplear. Recibió un cuchillo y una navaja que guardó entre la ropa. Acomodó el cuchillo en su cinturón y miró a Tala, quien guardaba el puñal que le habían entregado.

Giró su cabeza hacia atrás para ver al resto de su ejército, que se preparaba para el combate al que los habían destinado. _'Tengo miedo. Miedo de todo… pero más que nada, de perder a mis amigos. Todos estos son aliados… y siquiera puedo reconocerlos a todos¿que hay si acabo con la vida de uno de ellos sin darme cuenta¿Me castigarán para siempre…¿Por qué no vino Boris? Y como no está él… ¿Quién va a castigarme?'_

"Tala…" llamó en voz baja.

"Sí¿Qué pasa Kai?" preguntó el de doce años, mirando de reojo pero sin quitar su vista del frente.

"Hay algo bueno después de todo…" ante la frase del pequeño, Tala rió por la nariz, tratando de no hacerlo pero denotando la pena que sentía por la inocencia de su amigo.

"A sí¿tu lo crees?... ¿Y qué es?" preguntó, haciéndose el tonto.

"Qué raro que no te diste cuenta… estás bromeando¿Verdad?"

"No, enserio dime Kai, qué es… lo… bueno?" preguntó Tala desconfiado.

"¡no está Boris¿No te diste cuenta?" inquirió el menor, creyendo que de verdad su amigo no se había dado cuenta de lo que él sí.

"Ya… lo sé." Dijo el pelirrojo, sin encontrarle sentido a las palabras del pequeño. Claro que no estaba Boris¡el cobarde no iba a venir a morir de hipotermia también al igual que todos ellos! Ahora les habían repartido algunas camperas, pero tenían el sólo propósito de servir para sostener las armas blancas y demás. En ellas tenían algunas granadas de mano que también les serían útiles.

"¡Eso significa… que no hay castigos!" insistió Kai, sonriendo. Tala negó con la cabeza, veía como Kai estaba más pálido que de costumbre por el frío que hacía, y sin embargo podía preocuparse por los castigos. Suspiró, y vio el aire exhalado formar una nube blanca que se disolvió al salir de su boca.

"Hace frío." Dijo, sin darle ni la mínima importancia a la ausencia de castigos, de la que Kai estaba tan feliz. El más chico miró el suelo, la nieve estaba bajo sus pies que ya casi no sentía del frío que tenía. Había una capa de hielo y nieve cubriéndolo todo.

Kai frunció el ceño¿cuál era el motivo de hacer todo esto si no había nadie controlándolos para castigarlos más tarde? Recordaba las palabras de su abuelo… 'defender a la abadía de aquellos que quisieran imponérsele…' _'¿cómo una guerra?-_ pensó. _-pero… ¿Contra quién¿Dónde están los soldados opositores de los que me habló el abuelo?' _

"No entiendes nada¿o sí?" preguntó otra voz, Kai no supo de dónde venía porque no quería mirar. Él no dijo nada, sólo suspiró y agachó la cabeza aún más. "Hay cosas peores que los castigos, niño. Y tu sabes bien, en principio no deberías estar aquí. Venir fue tu decisión, sino, el turno te iba a tocar mucho más adelante. Eres menor."

Kai se atrevió a mirar quién estaba allí. No era ninguno de sus amigos, era un chico de la siguiente categoría en la fila que se encontraba detrás. Tenía el cabello negro, agrupado en varios mechones. Dos mechones caían al costado de sus ojos negros. Su piel, a diferencia de la pálida del ruso, era oscura. Tenía la misma campera uniformada color gris, que llevaban todos, pero él se había puesto la capucha. Era más alto que Kai, por lo que el de cabello azul tuvo que mirar hacia arriba.

El chico hizo una seña con su cabeza hacia delante, y Kai se volvió. Al estar en la fila de adelante, vio como un chico de cabello púrpura alzaba la voz, y pronunciaba en ruso. Kai escuchó con atención.

"Somos 501 soldados. ¡De los cuales, 501 regresaremos¡Lucharemos hasta el final, para defender la tierra que nos ha criado, la gente que nos ha educado, nuestros mayores nos necesitan y les daremos su merecido a quienes se interpongan!" Ya habían repartido las armas de fuego, y Kai sostenía en su brazo derecho el rifle que se le había dado. Nunca había estado en entrenamientos de este estilo, y se preguntaba si alguno de sus amigos había tenido alguno.

Tala escuchaba pero a la vez miraba por el rabillo del ojo a su pequeño amigo… sin poder creer aún, en qué le había permitido meterse.

**Las reviews son muy agradecidas!!**

**Nos vemos! mikaera.**


	8. Primera Baja

**Hola! Bueno, aquí me vine con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste y que el final no sea muy confuso. **

* * *

Títeres y titiriteros. 

Capítulo 8: Primera baja. 

Llevaban una hora y media parados ahí, en medio de la nieve, todos bien formados y arreglados, esperando con armas en mano el ataque enemigo, o mejor aún, al enemigo en sí mismo. ¿Contra quién se supone que debían pelear?

Kai ya se había aburrido de la posición derecha y erguida que tenían los soldados, aflojaba su postura a veces al ver que ciertamente no había un mayor vigilándolos. Sin embargo, cuando recordaba al chico que se encontraba tras él, volvía la postura a la debida y respiraba agitado.

Tala miró a Spencer, que estaba parado al otro lado de Bryan. "Qué tenemos que hacer?" preguntó en su lengua materna.

"No tengo idea. Nos tienen aquí parados hace rato y no veo la razón. Vi a Lev hablando con chicos mayores, quizás nos den órdenes pronto." Contestó el de cabello claro.

"Vamos a armar el campamento." Dijo una voz que Kai ya conocía. Tala, Bryan y Spencer se dieron vuelta, para ver al muchacho de tez oscura sonriendo débilmente.

"Hablas como si ya hubieras estado aquí" replicó Tala, desconfiado.

"No conozco la guerra, conozco a Lev. Entrené con él y conozco sus maniobras."

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó Spencer.

"¿Acaso no somos todos iguales bajo ojos enemigos¿Qué importan los nombres a la hora de sobrevivir?" dijo hábilmente el chico. Kai miraba con ojos asombrados, nunca había oído a alguien hablar de ese modo sobre lo que fuera a lo que se enfrentaban.

Una voz, nuevamente perteneciente a Lev, se alzó en el frente. "Soldados, dividiremos el grupo durante la noche, en caso de que sea en esas horas que aparezca el enemigo. Quien desde ahora está al mando del grupo A, -señaló a quienes estaban a la derecha de Tala - es Alexei Radovitzki. A cargo del grupo B, -señaló a Kai y a los que a su derecha se encontraban, - está Sevastyan Sukonlinov."

Se dividieron los grupos y se les ordenó buscar algún lugar donde quedarse. Al rato estaban acomodándose para pasar la noche. Había algunos árboles cerca, así que algunos decidieron subirse e instalarse ahí arriba.

La mitad del grupo, a cargo de Alexei, iba a descansar durante la primera mitad de la noche. A las cuatro de la mañana, le tocaba el turno a la mitad de Sevastyan.

Kai caminó sólo, tratando de no perderse del enorme grupo y mezclarse con los otros. Lev dormía junto con la otra mitad de los soldados, entre los que estaban sus amigos, los que hasta ahora lo habían guiado en la 'aventura' en la que se había metido.

Miró hacia delante y vio que estaba con él el muchacho que no daba nombres. _Es extraño. Es alguien extraño a quien no comprendo, parece tener sentido de batalla, como un soldado de verdad. No sé ni siquiera por qué estamos aquí. Él parece saberlo todo, en cambio. Yo quiero saber… quiero saber lo mismo que sabe él. _

El chico caminaba con la cabeza agachada, seguía a su grupo. Algunos ya iban sentándose, otros examinaban sus armas. Kai se sentó en un tronco cortado que encontró a su paso, y apoyó el rifle que le habían entregado en sus rodillas.

'_No tengo la menor idea de cómo se usa esto. Si nos atacan, sólo voy a ser una molestia. Además, mis amigos quieren protegerme y se descuidan a ellos mismos por mí. Quiero ayudarles. Quiero tantas cosas, y tan pocas puedo lograr. Si tan sólo le hubiera hecho caso a Boris, me hubiera quedado con el castigo. Pero… ¿estaría feliz si mis amigos estuvieran aquí solos?'_

Notó que cabeceaba. Eran aproximadamente las dos de la mañana, y había estado sentado ahí todo el tiempo. Todavía no se veía nada, no se escuchaba nada y todos estaban a la espera de algo, alguien. Sus ganas de dormir eran tantas que dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus manos, los ojos cerrados, la respiración lenta.

"Si te duermes te vas a descuidar. Nadie va a protegerte, y siendo tu decisión venir aquí, debes aprender lo que no aprendiste en tu entrenamiento." Dijo la voz.

"Eres tu¿No me vas a decir tu nombre?" dijo Kai, despertándose de pronto.

"Qué interesa. Sí sabes que no vengo de Rusia. Lucho por ella, aunque no tenga razones para hacerlo. Así debes hacerlo tu también, lucha por tu tierra. No luches… por los adultos que te enviaron, que nos enviaron a este infierno."

"¿Por qué hablas como si fuera a acabarse todo¿Por qué dices infierno?"

"No sabes nada… van a venir, durante la noche van a llegar. Y vamos a luchar."

"No sé hacerlo. No sé utilizar las armas que me dieron. Puedo defenderme con un cuchillo, una navaja, puedo luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con alguien… quizás. Pero no sé usar… esto. No sabría ni cómo se llama si no fuera por Tala."

"Es un rifle. ¿y te lo dieron a ti, siendo más pequeño? No es fácil de usar, te hubieran dado un arma más simple."

"Puedo aprender." Resolvió Kai, una sonrisa en su rostro hasta ahora apagado, ante la posibilidad de adquirir aunque fuera un mínimo del conocimiento que ese chico portaba.

"No si no tienes quien te enseñe. Y no me mires así, tengo mis cosas y además, hay que estar descansados para cuando lleguen."

"Por favor… chico sin nombre… ¿me dices al menos… cómo hago para disparar?" preguntó, sin querer diciendo la frase más inocente que el joven había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

Los ojos negros se abrieron grandes al oír esto, y se contuvo a sonreír. No era el momento de mostrar debilidad. "El rifle es un arma de gran cuidado. - cuando el chico empezó a hablar, Kai se puso de pie y tomó el arma de una manera que le causó gracia al mayor, por más que no lo demostró. -No, así no."

Tomó con una mano el hombro de Kai, y con la otra acomodó el rifle en la posición que debía ir. "Cuando dispares sujétalo fuerte, pégatelo al cuerpo para evitar que sacuda tanto."

Kai escuchó atento, hizo como pudo lo que le indicaba el muchacho que aún no tenía nombre para decirle. Después, cuando el chico se fue, volvió a sentarse en el tronco y a examinar el arma. Llevaba puesta la campera gruesa que le habían dado, pero aún así hacía frío. Miró alrededor, eran todos mayores que él, y todos menos él sabían cómo luchar. _¿por qué Tala y los demás nunca me lo dijeron, que asistían a clases especiales de lucha?_

Es injusto saber que queda poco tiempo;

Cuando no puedes usar ese tiempo a tu favor.

Es injusto enterarte tarde que la muerte pisa tus talones;

Aún peor es saber que la muerte está, y te busca.

A las tres y media de la mañana, uno de los chicos, nadie supo cual, gritó algo en ruso que muy pocos entendieron. "¡Están¡Llegaron¡Se están acercando¡Lev¡Lev¡¿Qué hacemos?!" todas las palabras contenían la desesperación, el miedo, inseguridad.

Muchos corrieron hacia donde estaban los demás durmiendo, quienes no se habían despertado por los gritos. Kai fue uno de ellos, hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

"Tala, Tala están aquí, llegaron, Tala!" llamó asustado.

El pelirrojo levantó la cabeza sorprendido, también Bryan estaba dormido y se sobresaltó. Tomaron sus armas como quienes sabían lo que hacían, y no perdieron tiempo en explicarle a Kai lo que había que hacer. Él los siguió de prisa, a paso apurado. Se formaron y esta vez no hubo que explicarle a Kai dónde tenía que ponerse; otra vez la primera fila quedó irregular respecto a las demás. Kai suspiró, de un momento a otro tenían un ejército de soldados enemigos enfrente, aparente y afortunadamente la misma cantidad que ellos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Moscú… 

"Entonces el capitán dijo, alístense, soldados, van a luchar por su gente. Van a luchar por quienes les han alimentado, quienes los han ayudado a subsistir. Ahora den su parte, arriesguen su vida por su patria…" la mujer levantó la cabeza al ver que la puerta se abría abruptamente, el niño de dos años casi dormido que yacía en la cama, ni se movió. Un rostro serio y frío asomó a la habitación, ella escondió el cuento infantil bajo la cama.

"Marianna, tu niño puede dormir sólo. Tienes deberes con los que cumplir."

La muchacha se levantó, esperó que el hombre mayor dejara la habitación, y besó al pequeño en la frente. _'Hijo, sólo espero que crezcas a salvo… de todo este infierno'_.

* * *

Un disparo se oyó en la oscuridad. Un grito ahogado, un grupo que se reunió a contraatacar al enemigo, alguien se arrodilló para ver al herido de bala. El primer caído de Moscú. 

Lev dio orden de contraataque, "olviden a los caídos, son débiles, no deben subsistir".

Un nuevo grito, esta vez, no de alguien que cae sino de alguien que, horrorizado ante el morboso entorno, grita un nombre. "KAI!!!"

* * *

**Por favor dejen reviews!!**

**mikaera**


	9. Uno Más

**Buenas..! Aquí un capítulo nuevo, perdonen por el atraso y gracias por sus reviews. ****Este capítulo quizás es algo corto, es que no puedo seguir avanzando sin cortarlo ahí. **

**Muchas gracias por su tiempo y disfruten!!**

**

* * *

**

Títeres y Titiriteros

Capítulo 9: Uno más. 

Pero el dueño del nombre no escuchó, o más bien, no quiso escuchar. Corría como podía, a esconderse en algún lugar que ni él conocía bien. No sabía bien de quién había sido el grito, pero lo había oído tan cercano como los gritos de los heridos a su alrededor.

Un brazo lo tomó por la muñeca y lo obligó a detenerse, haciéndolo caer sobre sus rodillas de una forma pesada que le disgustó. Fue instinto o algo así lo que lo llevó a intentar pegarle con su puño cerrado al responsable de su caída, pero para su sorpresa éste detuvo el golpe de una forma tan fácil.

Kai levantó la vista, un rostro enojado lo veía, pero lo que más le llamó la atención es que era el único joven de rostro oscuro entre todos los demás. "Tú!- dijo Kai, frunciendo el ceño. - ¿por qué hiciste eso¿Somos aliados o no?" preguntó confundido.

"No vas a luchar? Estás actuando como un cobarde, tengas la edad que tengas. Y no me gusta para nada, que un aliado corra mientras sus compañeros caen."

"No sé hacerlo, no sé luchar, no sé por qué luchar, NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE NO SÉ NADA!!! NO SÉ NI POR QUÉ ME METÍ EN ESTO PERO SÉ QUE NO DEBÍ HABERLO HECHO!!!" gritó el niño, reteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos causadas por la impotencia que sentía en ese momento.

El joven largó al chico para cubrirlo de un posible enemigo que se acercaba por su derecha, pero suspiró aliviado al ver que se retiraba. Kai aprovechó la oportunidad para alejarse un poco, no podía creer aún lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, tanta gente herida, jóvenes a penas mayores que él luchando… como en películas que nunca había visto.

Una fina lluvia comenzó a caer, que luego se transformó en un fuerte diluvio. Muchos no peleaban y se ocupaban de los heridos, otros continuaban matando, ahora más con las armas blancas que otra cosa, porque la lluvia dificultaba la visión.

Kai estaba sentado al costado de una piedra cuando vio a Lev acercarse a hablar con un soldado del bando opuesto. Trató de imaginar de qué podrían hablar, no podía oírlos por más que no se encontraran a más de cinco metros de distancia.

El hijo de Boris empuñó su cuchilla y así también lo hizo su oponente, Kai sentía que por primera vez podía ver algo de esta índole tan cercano a sus ojos. Por un momento se quedó maravillado por el estilo y la habilidad de Lev en la batalla, pero esa admiración se desvaneció cuando el enemigo produjo un corte oblicuo cerca del omóplato de Lev, quien se agarró el hombro con la mano izquierda y cerró los ojos.

El autor de la herida sonrió victorioso, e intentó por una vez acabar con el chico de cabello púrpura, sacando su arma de fuego y apuntándole.

Afortunadamente para Lev, demoró más tiempo de lo debido y un brazo fuerte empujó al moscovita al suelo, quien, asustado, se sobresaltó ante el frío y repentino contacto con la nieve. Kai observó al defensor, era más que claro que quien se encontraría ahí sería el muchacho que no daba nombres.

Sin embargo los ojos carmín del niño se abrieron como platos al encontrarse nada más y nada menos que con su mismísimo amigo pelirrojo, que ahora tomaba el lugar de Lev en el ataque y con su arma de fuego, ya desprovista de balas, golpeaba en la cabeza secamente. Kai se asombró al ver tal acto y por un momento tuvo ganas de ser él quien estuviera ahí, mostrándose valiente. Tala sí que lo era.

El golpe pareció afectar al otro muchacho, éste permaneció acostado en el suelo y sin moverse por un rato.

Entre tanto Kai sintió alguien moverse en sus espaldas, al mismo tiempo que su corazón se congelaba de golpe y sus manos comenzaban a temblarle. Nunca antes se había sentido tan cerca de el peligro… peligro a qué? A ser muerto por alguien de quien ni su nombre conocía? A ser simplemente herido sin conocer a quien lo lastimaba? En sus castigos anteriores, siempre supo quién era el culpable, dónde recaía la responsabilidad de su dolor: el nombre era Boris Balkov.

Aquí y ahora, no conocía a nadie de sus enemigos. Pudo sentir la respiración de su adversario muy cerca, era cautelosa y trataba de hacer que no se note. Kai se mantuvo quieto un momento, pensó que si podía hacerse el distraído y esperar a que el otro estuviera lo suficientemente cerca, quizás correría con mejor suerte.

"Niño imbécil… piensa que aún no lo noté." Se dijo para sí mismo. Lentamente llevó su mano a la cuchilla que tenía guardada en su campera y la tomó por el puño, apretó fuerte y sintió como su mano comenzaba a transpirar a medida que razonaba lo que tenía que hacer.

Tragó saliva al escuchar un movimiento más por parte de su desconocido adversario, y antes de que fuera tarde se dio vuelta de golpe y hundió el filo en el pecho del otro niño.

No pudo consigo mismo y se llevó la mano que tenía libre a la boca, más asustado aún al sentir el disparo retrasado que él chico herido efectuó; el tiro salió hacia arriba, pero Kai supo claramente que iba dirigido a él.

Sintió como le temblaban las manos, retiró el cuchillo de donde estaba y retrocedió unos pasos, dejando el cuerpo tirado donde estaba, la sangre que brotaba siendo lavada por el incesante diluvio. Respiraba apurado, no podía ver bien qué era lo que había hecho, no lo creía del todo.

El cuerpo que estaba en el suelo respiró agitadamente unas veces más, pero Kai sabía bien que la ubicación del corte era estratégica, y que siendo tal la cantidad de sangre que brotaba, no iba a durar mucho.

Pero un grito más lo sacó de sus pensamientos a Kai, levantó la cabeza y vio como otro niño del bando opuesto se acercaba hacia el que estaba tirado en el suelo, le tomaba la cabeza y besaba su frente.

"Era mi amigo… mira lo que hiciste, niño!!" dijo éste con lágrimas en los ojos.

Los ojos carmín se abrieron enormes, quiso salir corriendo, apretó los puños pero luego dejó caer el arma que aún llevaba en su mano derecha. Negó con la cabeza atontado, tratando de negar el acto que, sabía muy bien, había cometido.

Dio un paso adelante, dejando su arma de fuego en el suelo, junto a la cuchilla. Una estupidez, ciertamente estaba lleno de soldados por todos lados, por más que estuvieran ocupados luchando contra sus oponentes. Kai podía ver que no quedaban muchos del bando opuesto, eso era buena noticia, pero por otro lado él estaba ahí, delante de justamente un enemigo.

Que además de luchar por su ejército, ahora luchaba por su muerto amigo.

Kai se mordió el labio, tragó saliva, y luego pronunció en ruso, "adelante, cobra venganza por lo de tu amigo, no pienso detenerte. Si tu hubieras asesinado a Tala, esperaría que hicieras lo mismo."

El niño, no mucho mayor que Kai, tomó su arma de corto alcance y apuntó al de cabello azul, con expresión seria y decidida. "Podrás ser un niño como yo, pero ahora, eres mi oponente, y mi enemigo." Dijo fríamente.

Kai calculó cada uno de los movimientos de su adversario, pero no pretendió evitar ninguno. Simplemente se mantuvo parado, ojeó al niño que terminaba de exhalar la última brisa de aire que llenaba sus pulmones, y luego levantó la vista a quien iba a cobrar venganza por lo que acababa de hacer. Kai también suspiró, pensó en sus amigos, sintió un frío recorrer su espalda, sus manos.

Un frío que no se parecía en lo absoluto al invierno que en ese momento añoraba disfrutar.

El oponente sonrió maliciosamente y comenzó a reír de una forma extraña, siempre sosteniendo su arma apuntando hacia Kai. Pero su risa cortó de golpe, lo que hizo que el rostro de Kai, que ya se mostraba confundido, se mostrara más descolocado aún. "..Qué?" preguntó, luego se dio cuenta. El disparo que acababa de oír no era uno de los tantos otros que se escuchaban constantemente.

Tampoco era aquel que le quitara la vida.

El joven que estaba delante cayó al suelo, justo sobre el cuerpo que ya estaba ahí, del niño al que Kai había matado. El niño de ojos carmín miró delante, alguien todavía apuntaba hacia él, pero bajó el arma.

"Bryan..!" llegó a decir, antes de que el joven de cabello lila volteara, para acabar con demás soldados opositores que luchaban a su nivel.

Kai suspiró, aliviado y al mismo tiempo preocupado. Observó en el suelo, ambos niños muertos yacían inmóviles, "como hacen los muertos.." pensó Kai, negando con la cabeza al verlos.

El combate se prolongó varias horas, durante todo el día. Sin embargo Kai no logró acabar con más vidas, y muy seguido regresaba para observar el rostro infeliz, y ahora pálido, que portaba el único que había muerto a sus manos.

Pocos soldados quedaban en pie, había varios moscovitas y pocos enemigos, Lev estaba herido pero aún así seguía luchando como muchos otros, y comandando. Kai no sabía qué hacer, trataba de defenderse a sí mismo y eso le bastaba. Veía a sus amigos luchar, y en lo profundo se arrepentía de no poder demostrar la misma valentía que ellos al acabar con vidas ajenas. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con él¿Por qué no podía sentirse así como se mostraban Tala, Bryan, Spencer, el joven sin nombre e incluso Lev?

Oscurecía. Y los pocos que quedaban en batalla, ya casi no peleaban. Muchos se ocupaban de los heridos, y varios heridos trataban de esconderse para recuperarse.

Kai alcanzó a llegar hasta un lugar donde se reunieron varios de sus amigos, habían detenido el combate, el bando enemigo ya casi no luchaba y se veían a lo lejos recogiendo los cuerpos de los caídos, acercándose a ver si aún quedaba algún signo de vida.

También entre los moscovitas había varios heridos, pero lo que menos iba a esperar Kai era que ésa persona iba a estar lastimada..

"¿Tala..?" preguntó el pequeño, al encontrarse horrorizado con la mirada pálida de su amigo, que yacía en el suelo.

* * *

**Bien, lo dejo aquí. **

**Por favor dejen reviews!! **

**Mikaera.**


	10. Pagando Deudas Ajenas

**Respondo a ****algunas de mis reviews diciendo que no voy a focalizar el combate en lo que tenga lugar en el campo de batalla, sino que pienso centrarlo en lo que sienta cada personaje, principalmente Kai, ya que lo que sucede en un campo de guerra todos lo sabemos bien y no creo que sea de mayor importancia. **

**Mil disculpas por el retraso, y esto no volverá a pasar, lo prometo. Antes del 12/8 tendré terminadas todas mis historias menos la traducción. **

* * *

Títeres y titiriteros

Capítulo 10: Pagando deudas ajenas.

"No te preocupes enano… -dijo Bryan, alejándolo del pelirrojo. -Tala sólo está cansado. Pero va a reponerse… recibió un disparo… es todo…" el de cabello lila trató de forzarlo lejos de su amigo.

"¿Va a estar bien?" preguntó inevitablemente, a esto Spencer lo empujó lejos y le dio la espalda, para continuar vendándole las heridas.

Bryan caminó con él unos pasos, otros soldados del bando estaban alrededor de Tala¿Por qué él no podía estarlo también? Miró a su compañero, luego suspiró, y antes de decir algo escuchó que Bryan le hablaba. "Hoy tuviste tu primera víctima." Dijo, algo cansado.

Kai sólo asintió con la cabeza, y ante el silencio del mayor pudo decir… "Tuve… miedo."

"Lo sé, yo también tuve miedo la primera vez que utilicé un arma."

"Bryan… ¿Qué hay de Tala¿Va a recuperarse?"

"Seguramente sí… pero Spencer está cuidando de él, prefiere que no se meta nadie más."

"Ya… me di cuenta." Kai habló en voz baja, y ante su frase Bryan soltó aire por la nariz y rodeó sus hombros con un brazo. "Va a ver que todo va a estar bien, enano." Kai trató de retener lágrimas que posiblemente fueran a delatar su debilidad.

* * *

Una muchacha caminó por el frío pasillo de la edificación que llevaba su pasado. Llevó una de sus manos a la pared, alcanzando los fríos ladrillos oscuros que atrapaban recuerdos y escalofriantes memorias. Un niño la seguía de cerca, como a un metro de distancia.

"Sabes hijo? Pronto vas a conocer Moscú. Verás que te gustará. Mañana mismo iremos para la ciudad, el Sr. Voltaire me pidió que consiga algunas cosas en el centro, tendrás que venir conmigo y con tu hermano."

El niño de cabello anaranjado estornudó. Tenía unos nueve años, y ya casi no hablaba más que raras veces. Levantó su vista y encontró en los ojos de su madre un pálido turquesa, algo menos brillante que el suyo propio, y un sentimiento de sinceridad y cariño.

"Moscú." Fue la única palabra que pronunció el niño. La madre sonrió y miró a través del vidrio de una de las pocas ventanas que había en la planta baja.

"Está nevando. Otra vez." Dijo ella, y alzó al pequeño en brazos para que observara caer los finísimos copos de nieve. El niño se vio algo triste, sentimiento que su madre no comprendería hasta llegada la primavera.

* * *

Mientras tanto Kai también observaba, en lugar de copos de nieve, como sus amigos y enemigos caían en batalla. Un combate que se llevaba a cabo a distancia le llamó la atención, no por la habilidad, que de hecho era insuperable, con la que se llevaba a cabo, sino por quienes estaban involucrados en él.

Kai corrió hasta estar aproximadamente a cuatro metros de los chicos que peleaban. Pudo ver la habilidad con la que se movían, especialmente uno de ellos, el de piel más oscura. El niño frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que lo que parecía imposible estaba pasando, el que peleaba en ese momento era precisamente aquella persona de la que aún ni el nombre sabía.

"¡Es imposible!" dijo Kai en voz baja, agazapándose para poder mantenerse cerca.

El enemigo también se movía ágilmente, quizás mejor que aquella persona que captaba toda la atención de Kai. "No puedo creerlo.. ambos son tan buenos, que no sé si aún tiene posibilidades…" Kai buscó en su ropa, tenía que estar, el arma que había encontrado en un cuerpo que estaba tirado, un arma robada que le sería muy útil si veía en peligro la vida de su compañero de batalla…

"Ni lo pienses Hiwatari" interrumpió una voz, muy cerca de él. Un muchacho estaba parado observando la pelea también de cerca.

"¡Lev¿Qué cosas dices¡Quiero ayudarlo!"

"Esta pelea es uno a uno. Y el que gane, será el primero en marcharse. Escucha atentamente porque no pienso repetirlo y menos para ti, Hiwatari. Recibimos noticias, va a regresar uno de los camiones y no es por orden de Moscú, ni tampoco creo que sea por orden enemiga. Obviamente no entran los dos bandos y tampoco queremos que vayan, así que hemos decidido resolver esto con un combate uno a uno, ahí lo tienes. Nuestro mejor luchador, contra _su _mejor luchador."

Kai se quedó atónito. Una lucha… para ver quién se iba, y quién se quedaba, a morir de frío, de hambre, _morir_, simplemente eso, era una palabra que no entraba en el vocabulario de Kai por mucho que lo intentara.

Sintió una mano apoyarse en su espalda y un 'Kai', que lo acompañaba. No tuvo que darse vuelta para saber que era Bryan el que estaba ahí con él. Permaneció en silencio, y se limitó a observar como el chico sin nombre empuñaba su cuchilla con inimaginable habilidad, en el costado derecho de su oponente, debajo de la costilla.

Kai pudo ver como la expresión en el rostro del agredido cambiaba de golpe, sus ojos se abrían desorbitándose, su voz daba un grito inaudible, porque ciertamente era silencioso, hasta que por fin sintió el frío e indescriptible quejido de alguien que sentía su vida irse por entre sus labios.

El niño esbozó una sonrisa al ver como caía uno de sus oponentes, sonrisa que a la vez delataba esa temprana pasión por la victoria. El muchacho sin nombre cayó de rodillas, pero no demoró mucho en gatear por es suelo hacia la persona que acababa de morir, y ocuparse de cerrar sus ojos. Levantó la vista y observó como compañeros y enemigos lo veían.

Sintieron gritos a lo lejos que los llamaban, todo fue de un segundo para otro porque en realidad los gritos ya estaban allí desde antes, sólo que la desesperación y el nerviosismo les habían impedido oírlos.

Kai se dio vuelta y vio como un camión viejo y algo destruido frenaba cerca, muchos niños que él reconoció como de su bando se acercaban y comenzaban a abordarlo sin pensar, lógico, todos querían irse de ahí.

Kai echó un vistazo al chico sin nombre y caminó para ayudarlo a levantarse, algo que él trató de evitar. Pero Kai estaba decidido y tomó el brazo del chico que acababa de arriesgar su vida por la de sus compañeros.

"Kai, olvídalo, camina, ve al camión, tienes que llegar a tiempo.."

"No importa, llegaremos a tiempo ya lo verás, pero no voy a dejarte aquí."

"Kai…" no hubo más lugar a protestas, al poco tiempo el de los ojos caoba estaba ayudando a su nuevo amigo a caminar, a avanzar hacia el camión que los esperaba y los llevaría a un lugar donde estarían, quizás, más a salvo que donde estaban.

Bryan se había adelantado y caminaba junto con Tala, Ian y Spencer al camión, ya estaban a unos pocos metros de éste cuando Tala se volteó para mirar hacia atrás y vio a Kai venir con alguien más, alguien que a los ojos de Tala ninguno de los dos conocía y que podía ser peligroso.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, y llamó a su amigo. Kai se negó a contestar, sabía que lo apuraban pero él no quería que el chico moreno perdiera el paso, por lo que siguió su ritmo.

"Kai! Kai Hiwatari!!" volvió a llamar Tala, pensando que éste no lo habría escuchado.

Kai levantó la vista esta vez, y clavó los ojos en los turquesas de Tala. "No Tala! Acaso no lo viste? Él fue quien luchó por nosotros, no podemos, no puedes pretender que se quede aquí!!" dijo el chico con determinación.

El muchacho que no daba nombres esbozó una débil sonrisa, y miró a Kai de reojo. Veía la determinación en cada una de sus facciones, algo que le llamaba la atención de un chico de tan corta edad. "Kai… Hiwatari…" repitió, con voz quebradiza a causa de las heridas que le consumían tanta energía.

"Si?" dijo el pequeño, mirando con ojos entrecerrados, por el esfuerzo que hacía en cargar a su compañero.

"Eres muy joven. Eres demasiado joven para venir y sin embargo insististe en hacerlo… por qué?"

"Porque.. quería estar con mis amigos, simplemente por eso. No creía ser una gran ayuda tampoco, todavía tengo que esforzarme más, cuando trato de hacer las cosas me equivoco y lo arruino todo… además, nunca seré tan bueno como tu para la batalla.." confesó el chico algo decepcionado.

"No lo creo - dijo con voz queda. - esfuérzate más, muchacho. Claro que puedes lograr lo que sea, lo que te propongas. Tienes un poder de determinación asombroso, Kai, me sorprende que no lo hayas descubierto todavía."

"Es que… es que no se qué." Dijo, y sonrió juguetonamente. Aún tenía aspectos de niño que se apoderaban de sí por facciones de segundo, pedazos de aquél alma que Voltaire trataba de enterrar desde hacía años.

El chico sin nombre rió. Pero la sonrisa se apagó al instante, cuando escuchó una voz que no había reconocido.

"Kai Hiwatari? Nombraron a Kai Hiwatari?" un niño, que llevaba el uniforme del bando de oponentes, su cabeza totalmente cubierta por la capucha y su rostro ensombrecido, ojos claros y vacíos que se clavaban en los de Kai, preguntó con voz áspera.

Kai y su compañero permanecieron en silencio, cuyo efecto fue que el oponente levantara el arma. "Tu abuelo pagará por lo que nos ha hecho. Tu no lo sabes quizás, pero tu abuelo es el responsable, es el que está detrás de todo este sufrimiento y no pienso dejar que se derrame una gota más de sangre excepto que pertenezca a los Hiwatari. Si no puedo matarlo a él, te mataré a ti, _Hiwatari_, y si no tienes idea del motivo de tu muerte tan temprana déjame explicártelo… eres un Hiwatari y a eso, y nada más que a eso se debe. Los detestamos a todos por igual, no conocimos a muchos pero todos han de ser iguales a tu abuelo. Crueles, despiadados."

Kai respiró profundo, y otra vez sintió ese frío recorrer desde sus hombros hacia la punta de sus dedos, se extendió por su garganta y luego llegó también a sus pies, lo obligó a abrir los ojos grandes y acelerar su respiración. Algo le decía que corra, pero al mismo tiempo estaba sosteniendo a su débil amigo y no podía correr. No quería dejarlo ahí. Apretó los dientes y sintió como se endurecía de golpe, no podía hacer nada.

No podía hacer nada.

El joven parado delante de él rió ampliamente, "¡¡Los Odio!!" gritó, y jaló del gatillo.

* * *

**Review?**

**Mikaera.**


	11. No sólo la Nieve es Fría

**Por fin! El último capítulo. No sé si llegaré a terminar Last Vacation, espero que sí. Así que me voy a seguir escribiendo. **

* * *

Títeres y Titiriteros

Capítulo 11: No sólo la nieve es fría.

El grito de horror que dio Tala cuando vio un cuerpo caer al suelo, producto de haber recibido un disparo al corazón, resonó en los oídos de todos los demás. Bryan lo soltó, ya que lo sostenía porque el pelirrojo todavía se recuperaba de heridas de batalla, y corrió unos metros hacia el lugar donde habían dado por muerto al chico.

Gritó el nombre de su amigo, que llegó a los oídos de Kai como algo tan lejano y distante. Todo lo parecía en ese momento, todo parecía haberse apartado de la tierra… menos él, que seguía con los pies apoyados sobre la nieve, congelándose al tiempo que lo sostenían de pie… ¿no se suponía que con ese disparo atronador, él iba a morir?

Se hizo silencio. A segundos de lo ocurrido, Kai finalmente comprendió y no tuvo tiempo ni de pensarlo. Empuñó su arma de larga distancia y sin siquiera calcular que fuera ese el punto al cual apuntar, disparó. Y el disparo dio de lleno en el ejecutor de su amigo sin nombre.

Kai se arrodilló ignorando a su muerto adversario, al lado del joven de piel oscura, que respiraba costosamente y hacía sonidos raros con la boca y garganta. "Ernö… Ernö es mi nombre, y… y me lo dio mi padre, también… se llamaba así… sé… lo que significa, "Batalla… hasta la muerte", y… es lo que yo quería hacer desde… desde el momento en el que me uní… a la armada."

"No! pero tu no puedes morir, tu eres demasiado fuerte, seguramente…" pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, un par de brazos fuertes lo alzó desde debajo de los brazos. Alguien más alto que él, Kai ya no llegaba al piso y hacía fuerza por bajarse de esos brazos que lo alejaban de a poco de su amigo, aunque era en vano.

"Bájame! Bájame Spencer!" protestó el chico, pero el mayor sabía bien lo que hacía… mientras veía como Bryan, Tala e Ian los esperaban para subir al camión, se apartaba del agonizante Ernö que sonreía…

"Olvídalo Kai… -dijo el muchacho que estaba en el suelo.. -ya no hay más lugar para mí, vayan ustedes… y … cuídate pequeño."

Kai no pudo evitar esta vez despedir a su amigo con una lágrima gorda que rodó por su mejilla. Frunció el ceño, hacía tanto tiempo que no lloraba, que le ardían un poco los ojos.

"Kai no seas estúpido, no llores. Es un combatiente más, que cayó por nuestra…"

"No hubiera caído de no ser por mi… no… él se tiró para salvarme, no lo entiendes… ése disparo estaba destinado a mi, Spencer. Por fin lo entiendo todo… nunca debí haber venido aquí. Lo único que hice fue estorbar, estorbarles a ustedes, a Ernö… todo hubiera salido bien si yo…"

Un golpe. Kai se quejó, y miró con odio al autor del golpe en el hombro que acababa de recibir.

"No vuelvas a decir eso, Kai."

El pequeño se sorprendió un poco por la reacción de su amigo, pero negó con su cabeza y siguió caminando a su lado, Spencer lo tomaba por la muñeca para que Kai no hiciera (o volviera a hacer) ninguna tontería.

Cuando llegaron a donde estaba el camión, Tala miró a su amigo y pudo ver que en su mirada, que siempre solía ser brillante y con algo de energía de la que nadie conocía su fuente, se había apagado. En los ojos caoba reinaba una oscuridad extraña, algo que preocupó demasiado a Tala.

Subieron al vehículo, uno de los chicos más grandes subió con el conductor y comenzó a explicarle algunas cosas. El vehículo arrancó enseguida, Kai y sus amigos permanecieron en la parte de atrás, donde el material que formaba el oscuro acoplado ocupado por varios chicos, estaba algo roto y se podía ver hacia el exterior a través de diminutos agujeros.

Kai asomó sus ojos a uno de ellos, el viento frío que entraba le hizo cerrarlos, pero los volvió a abrir y observó. El blanco de la nieve lo cubría todo, como siempre había sido. Pero ahora había algo más, estaba nevando, bajaba la temperatura y volvía a nevar.

Kai notó como los cuerpos que yacían en el suelo de a poco se iban cubriendo con la nieve, que se teñía de un color rosado, producto de la sangre que aún permanecía en los cuerpos de los soldados. Imagen horrorosa la que quedó en la mente del pequeño, que con tan solo diez años, observaba el escenario que despedía memorias y recuerdos sólo compartidos por los autores.

La mano de Tala se apoyó en su hombro, pero Kai negó con la cabeza y Tala quitó la mano.

_Ahora me doy cuenta… si no hubiera sido porque Tala gritó mi nombre, nunca hubieran disparado ese tiro… que tonto fue. Yo quería volver con él en este momento, estar quizás hablando con Ernö de sus batallas, o quizás llorando con él por los amigos perdidos… no llorando por él, mi amigo que cayó en la batalla…_

De golpe Kai recordó cómo había acabado con la vida de su primera víctima, y cómo no había dudado un segundo en lo que hacía la segunda vez. _Fue por venganza…_ pensó el pequeño, quien aún, al recordar esa escena, sentía un dolor profundo en el pecho que no sabía explicar bien.

El camión mientras tanto ya se alejaba de la escena del horror, pero Kai podía ver a lo lejos las pequeñas manchas en el suelo que se interpretaban como los cuerpos de los caídos. El niño de pelo azul no podía desprender sus ojos de una mancha en particular, ésa representaba a su amigo, que en este momento estaría descansando.

"_Batalla hasta la muerte.." eso es lo que él quería hacer… a él le encantaba pelear, defendía su propio honor y no sólo lo hacía por Moscú, por la abadía o por los que viven en ella, no creo que eso tuviera el más mínimo papel en su mente… él lo hacía por si mismo, por nosotros… él… me salvó la vida, no porque yo fuera el hijo de Voltaire, no porque yo fuera a ser alguien más importante que otra persona, sino porque quiso hacerlo, porque yo… le caía bien._

_Ya está dejando de nevar, o nos alejamos del lugar donde ha nevado. Qué bueno, porque ya no podría tolerar un segundo más sin romper a llorar, de ver esas manchas ahí en el suelo, evidenciando algo que… no tendría por qué ser legal._

Ingenuo, Kai pensaba en el premio que recibirían en la abadía por haber vencido. Cerca de cuarenta minutos después, se alejó del orificio que lo comunicaba con el exterior, y se sentó en el suelo, las rodillas contra su pecho. _"Batalla… hasta la muerte." _Pensó, recordando las palabras de su amigo, y grabándolas con tinta permanente en su memoria, y en su persona. No pensaba rendirse nunca más. No pensaba dejar que otro se interpusiera en su destino, como lo había hecho Ernö. _Él merecía vivir… yo quizás no_, pensó el niño, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente.

Dejó sus ojos cerrados, y Tala lo observó con tristeza caer en un profundo sueño… para cuando despertara, ya estarían otra vez en Moscú, detrás de los férreos muros que incomunicaban a la Abadía Balkov, del resto del mundo.

* * *

"Ve, ve con tu padre. -ella dejó caer unas primeras lágrimas delante del niño, que la miraba atónito.- quizás, es decir,_ seguramente _seas más feliz allí que lo que puedas ser conmigo, mientras todavía esté bajo estas cúpulas, hijo."

El chico miró hacia atrás una vez más, pero apretó el puño que sostenía la mano de su hermano menor, de apenas dos años de edad, y caminó hacia la casa de su padre, que los esperaba en la puerta. "Ya están aquí. Vamos adentro chicos.. - dijo el hombre, tratando de animar un poco los llorosos rostros de ambos niños. - vamos a … buscar algo para hacer. Vas a ayudarme mucho en el museo de ciencias, Brooklyn."

Marianna caminó unos pasos hacia atrás, se dio vuelta y caminó, sin cesar, hasta estar frente a las puertas de madera inquebrantables de la Abadía. Suspiró, y abrió el candado con su llave propia. Una luz en una ventana en particular llamó su atención… hacía días que esa luz no se encendía.

Subió por las escaleras y no dudó en que esa sería la primera habitación a la que se dirigiría, así que entró de golpe, sin siquiera pensar en golpear la puerta.

"Qué quieres?" preguntó una voz, la voz más fría que la mujer había escuchado jamás dentro de ese cuarto.

"Qué? Están aquí! Kai! Kai Hiwatari has regresado!" ella exclamó con alegría, acercándose al niño que estaba sentado en el suelo, la espalda apoyada contra el borde de su cama.

"Déjame en paz."

Ella sintió como se le helaba la sangre. ¿Dónde estaba el niño inocente que ella había conocido?... no había necesidad de responderse esa pregunta.

"… y… tus amigos?"

"Ya no tengo amigos, sólo tengo compañeros de batalla, compañeros de entrenamiento en todo caso." Afirmó Kai.

"¿…Kai?... ¿Qué…?"

"¿Sucede? Sucede que la vida no es tan simple como yo pensaba, Marianna. Sucede, que para seguir adelante y no llorar como me enseñó mi abuelo, hay que mantener la frente en alto y pasar por sobre las emociones."

Marianna lo observó horrorizada, caminó unos pasos hacia atrás negando con su cabeza, y se detuvo cuando Kai levantó la vista.

"Ya no soy el que era antes. -dijo seguro, con una expresión fría y apagada en sus ojos caoba, que ella también recordaba, solían brillar y ser la esperanza de muchos. - ese Kai quedó atrás."

Ella sintió como lágrimas llegaban a sus ojos, y se retiró antes de dejarlas caer. Salió de la habitación sólo para encontrarse con que debía retenerlas más, un hombre corpulento de cabello púrpura caminaba por el pasillo con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.

* * *

**FIN.**

**Qué opinan? Bueno yo creo que el objetivo de esta historia era explicar una versión de los hechos en el pasado de Kai, y un por qué de su personalidad tan fría, que a lo largo de las tres temporadas se torna un poco más cálida. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, a mi me gustó.**

**Dejen reviews por favor!**

**Muchias Gracias.!**

**mikaera**


End file.
